


In the pawprints of wolves

by Lady_Blackwolf



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 29,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blackwolf/pseuds/Lady_Blackwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the wake of the fall of the Mountain, the residents of Camp Jaha are healing from their wounds but scars linger and the ache runs deep. They are slowing running out of supplies and with the lack of contact from the Commander and Clarke things are starting to slowly spiral. Lincoln may have a solution if he can convince the stubborn Skaikru to move closer to the ocean and a pair of deadly allies who live there. </p>
<p>Or basically a shameless self-insert RP going on between me and a fellow fan, I would love feedback so please leave a comment and tell me what you think or if I am awful and should stick to reading. It is told from multiple POV but after the OC's are introduced they take over for the most part. I currently do not have enough of the language down to write in Trigedaslang so if someone wishes to do that for me PLEASE TELL ME, I WOULD LOVE YOU FOREVER! I write the odd chapters my friend evens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Absolutely not. We can't risk leaving the Camp when we don't know what's out there.” Abby was standing firm on this and the annoyed look on Lincoln's face merely showcased how much he disagreed.

“You are running out of supplies, even with the other piece of ship that you found your people won't survive a winter here.”

“We'll make do, we've gotten used to rationing we can do it again.” Marcus added also resistant to the idea of leaving the safety of the electric fence surrounding them.

Lincoln shook his head. “No you won't. There are too many people and not enough food, most of the game has gone thanks to the Commander's army marching through the woods and the missile on Ton DC. You won't have enough to go around, you will starve and freeze to death.” The man couldn't understand why they refused to see reason.

They claimed their peoples lives mattered but staying in this open field with nothing but a fence to protect them was a weak strategy at best and a death sentence at worst. Abby shook her head and waved her hands in a downward motion. “We don't know how much of the other stations supplies made it to the ground, and we also haven't heard from the others to see who made it. We need to be sure they can survive too.”

Lincoln muttered angrily in his own language about the stubbornness of sky people, when Marcus and Abby flicked glances to Octavia for a translation she just shrugged and kept silent. “All the more reason to break camp. At least bring a portion of your people south with me, there is a territory a week from here that belongs to friends of mine. If I asked they would help you set up a more permanent place to stay while you gathered what is left of yours.”

Marcus sighed and shook his head with a sad but firm glint in his dark eyes. “We can't risk it.”

The dark skinned male tightened his jaw in frustration, and felt a growl of annoyance grow in his chest but a gentle hand on his arm from Octavia reined in his anger. “Fine, but I am leaving in a few days. My friends have access to some of the more rare medicines and I am running low. I should be back in a few weeks weather permitting.” His tone of voice said there was no arguing this with him and Kane knew it.

When Abby tried to protest he put a hand out to cut her off, he knew she wanted everyone safe but she had no authority over the Grounder and they both knew it. Octavia on the other hand... “I'm going with you.” The young woman stated.

“No.” Both Chancellors had no intention of letting her run off on her own.

The younger Blake scoffed at the adults and gave them her best “try and stop me look”. “I can take care of myself, and I know how to fight and kill. Plus with Lincoln with me we're more likely to -”

Abby set her lips into a grim line. “I said no Octavia.”

That set off every rebellious trigger the girl had and she practically spit her next words out like they were venom in her mouth. “Just because you are Chancellor doesn't make you the boss of me. I'm not Clarke.” The sentence whipped out and poured salt into the still gaping wound of the mother who had lost her daughter in more ways than one to the horrors of this world.

Marcus sent a hard glare to the teenager and even her boyfriend seemed a little disappointed in her for saying such a hurtful thing. Octavia flinched and bowed her head slightly in shame, but said nothing as an apology. Abby took a shaky breath and faced the group with watery eyes but a stern voice. “You are right, you're not, but you are still a teenager in this camp and we can't intentionally let you go off and get yourself hurt or worse. Lincoln you are free to go, be safe and come back soon we could always use more help in Medical.”

Lincoln nodded before leading Octavia away, he didn't know how long he could stay here in the territory of the Tree people. He was still considered a traitor and they would kill him on sight if he got caught unawares. “You know I'm coming whether they like it or not. It's just a matter of how we leave.” She said once they were out and further away from the ship.

He nodded, he knew full well there was no stopping the strong headed female. “I need to tell Bell before we go, otherwise he is going to chase after me and get killed.”

Her face puckered into a frown as she looked to the guard post where her tall brother was standing, rifle at the ready but always on the look out for a familiar blonde head. “Maybe he should come. If he knows I'm leaving then he will want to come to look out for me and find Clarke.” Turning back to Lincoln she added. “We could use him out there.”

He grunted and stared at the young man's back, it was true they could and with the gun on hand he could make an impression on the wild women he was about to go see. “Ask him and we will see.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Let me get this straight, you’re planning on going off and seeing some old friends of yours and get supplies” Bellamy summed up, looking at Lincoln then his sister and back to Lincoln

“Yea pretty much, but it would be wise to recruit more people to come with us” Octavia whispered, as Kane walked out from the Ark, heading towards the training area the guards had set up 

“I’m guessing that Abby and Marcus didn’t go for it, otherwise you wouldn’t be looking so guilty right now” Octavia shrugged like it was no big deal 

Bellamy sighed heavily, running a hand roughly through his dark hair before placing it automatically back on the gun in his grasp, “Okay, I’m in. But who should we take?” 

“What about your friend, the one who lost that girl in Mount Weather?” Lincoln suggested, shifting from one foot to the other without a single sound 

“Jasper? I don’t know if he’s ready” Octavia expressed her concern and her eyes quickly found him sitting staring at the fire with Monty by his side 

“That’s just it, he needs a distraction. Both Monty and Jasper then, what about Raven?” Lincoln reasoned, he knew about her condition and had an idea about a medicine his friends could provide that might help her 

“I think she could stay here,” Bellamy said, “she’s the best engineer we have around here, They might need her for something while we are gone” 

Lincoln nodded in understand, “okay, the five of us then should be enough. We don’t want my friends to get the wrong idea off the bat” 

“We’ll meet at Raven’s fence at nightfall then?” Bellamy questioned, he would have to get to Monty and Jasper and tell them without anyone the wiser

“Sounds like a plan” Lincoln gave Bell a smile and they clasped forearms briefly before the couple and Bellamy went their separate ways, acting as if nothing had happened.


	3. Chapter 3

“Have I mentioned how much I hate this plan?” Raven asked limping over to the section of blocked fence.

“Yes, twice now.” Bellamy drawled following a few paces behind the mechanic.

Lincoln had left through the gates after gathering his things and some food stocks for the trip a few hours before dark. If the guards at the gate suspected anything they kept it to themselves, no doubt not wanting to confront the large and lethal man. Monty and Jasper followed keeping an eye out for any wandering eyes that weren’t supposed to be watching the teens wander a little too close to the perimeter. “Okay so you know that if I get in trouble for this I’m going to hunt you down and maim you right?” The girl quipped coming to a stop behind the large piece of debris blocking the group from view.

Bellamy nodded an affirmative and waited for his sister and the others to also catch up. Octavia adjusted the straps of her pack to a more comfortable position, and made sure her ever present machete was accessible and easy to draw. “Thanks for this Raven.” She said squeezing her friends arm.

The other girl nodded and whispered into the walkie for Wick to cut the power. The hum of the fence died down and Octavia was the first to slip through, Jasper and Monty next following quickly behind. Bell gave a final look to Raven and said a quiet farewell, but before he climb through the wire she stopped him. “Bring her back Bellamy.”

The young man felt the lump in chest constrict once more, he knew who she meant and he hoped beyond anything that he could find her and do just that. They needed her. The weight of what happened in the mountain fell on his shoulders as well, and he wanted so badly to share it with the Princess who had also paid the price and shouldered everything so they wouldn’t have to. “I plan to.” He said voice cracking slightly.

Raven released his sleeve and let him fade into the darkness surrounding the camp. “May we meet again.” She whispered into the black, knowing they couldn’t hear her but hoping that it happened just the same.

***  
“Where are we meeting your boyfriend?” Monty asked once they were a few yards into the treeline.

Octavia lead her steps light and silent, she had learned a lot from her training with Indra and how to move quietly through the forest was one of her first lessons. “His cave, or as close to it as we can. We’re going to be heading south from there and he wanted to get all he could from there before we left.” She explained in a hushed voice.

“Do you know if these friends of his are really going to be helpful? Considering the last time we accepted a strangers help we ended up strapped to tables like lab rats.” Monty said close on her heels.

“Not all them wanted that.” Jasper snapped, the wound of losing his first love still a fresh one.

Monty winced knowing he was partly responsible for his friends pain, but knowing there was nothing that could be done. Octavia shrugged. “Honestly I don’t know. But Lincoln trusts them and that’s enough for me right now.”

Bellamy who had take the trailing position now stopped dead. “Wait, so we’re going on this trip with no guarantees about their help? O what are we going to do if they refuse?” 

Turning to her brother Octavia stared him down. “They still have things Lincoln needs, and we might stumble across Clarke so why are you fighting this now?”

Bellamy clenched his jaw and sighed. “If what your boyfriend said before we left is true, we are in more trouble than this restocking of his stores is going to fix. We need a more defendable place to go that has food.”

“I know that Bell, why do you think we’re all going?”Octavia said turning back to start moving again it would take at least an hour or more to find the hidden entrance to the cave maybe more in the dark.

Bellamy sighed again and gripped his rifle tighter, his reckless sister may be a pain in the ass, but she knew when she was right and that meant following her into dangerous territory with no guarantee about how it would end.


	4. Chapter 4

When they finally reached the cave and slipped inside Lincoln greeted them by the entrance, "Are you sure you were not followed?" 

"No, I made sure of it. What's wrong?" Bell asked him, his face mirrored the concerned expression his sister wore 

"Someone was here. They went through my things" there was strain in Lincoln's voice, Octavia reached up and placed her hand on the back of his neck, rubbing over the darkened tattoo trying to offer what comfort she could 

"Nyko?" She asked him but he only shook his head

"No, Nyko wouldn't come in and throw things around" Lincoln led them further into the cave and featured with his outstretched hand the overturned furniture and vials dumped on the dirt floor 

"Could they have been looking for something specific?" Monty asked, using his boot to kick aside debris as he made his way around the room 

"I can't think of anything. Unless you know what each vial is the medicine wouldn't be any use. And I don't have anything especially personal here" Lincoln bent down and scooped up the many colorful glass tubes 

Octavia sat down beside him, sliding her pack off her shoulders and opened it so he could place the tubes inside, the rest of the group searched the cave for any sign of what the intruder had been looking for 

"What about your book?" Bellamy said suddenly, " the one with all sorts of drawings in it" 

"He doesn't go anywhere without it" Octavia said, so sure of it until she caught Lincoln's eye 

"I left it here before the battle at the Mountain, I didn't want to lose it. I never came back for it" Lincoln sighed, standing up and pacing the length of the small space 

" Was there anything in there that someone could use against us?" Jasper asked, fear laden in his voice and his hands noticeably shook 

Lincoln didn't answer, that was answer enough. " We need to get going" Bellamy decided, already heading for the cave entrance


	5. Chapter 5

“What do mean the kids are missing?” Abby snapped temper flaring as she glared at one of the guards.

He was not much older than a kid himself and obviously nervous about telling her about the missing teenagers. “Just that no one has seen them all morning, and most of the other forty eight won’t even talk even if they did know.” The last of the hundred had made close knit bonds and with both of their ‘leaders’ gone they closed ranks. “And Lincoln? When did he leave?” She asked dark eyes flashing.

The young man gulped audibly. “Last night, alone through the front gate Chancellor.” He answered with a slight stutter.

The older woman growled her frustration and turned her back to the man as she gripped the exam table in Medical. Understanding that she was silently dismissing him the young guard backed away and left to return to his post. A few minutes later Marcus entered his body and facial expression tense. Taking stock of her posture Kane figured she already knew what he was here about. “So you know they left then.” It wasn’t a question.

Abby sighed her shoulders drooping. “How can I be Chancellor when those kids refuse to listen to my orders?” She was growing more and more tired, bearing the weight of leadership was becoming a grueling task to bear.

Kane stepped forward laying a comforting hand on her shoulder, he knew this was hard for her but she was the better leader for the camp. “We’ll get through it Abby, we always do.” He paused unsure how to break this next news to her. “But Lincoln is right, I’ve been going over the supply runs between us and the other station and there isn’t enough to last us even with rationing.”

He paused again feeling the muscle under his palm tense back up, with that in mind he knew he could be headed for a fight. Dropping his hand back to his side Marcus’ fingers twitched at the loss of contact. “Then we’ll send out hunting parties, the grounders can do it so can we.” Abby said a stubborn undercurrent in her tone and in the set of her mouth.

Must be a Griffin thing. Kane thought, at least now he knew exactly where Clarke got it from. “We may not have a choice. Winter is coming, and even if we go to the mountain and wait out the season there, most of the camp wouldn’t want to go.”

They all hated that mountain prison and what it did to the kids and some of the adults, not to mention the bodies of the dead that had yet to be buried. Marcus still had nightmares of watching Abby being strapped down and drilled into like she was nothing. Closing his eyes against the memories and giving himself a shake Kane focused back on counseling his leader. “Send a team back to Mt Weather, if nothing else we can take what we can for food, medicine, clothes, weapons, anything of value.” She said face blank and eyes as haunted as his.

Marcus dipped his head in a silent show of acknowledgement, it was all they could do for now, but if the grounders fought to remove them from their territory it would mean another war. One Marcus was unsure they could win…

***  
“How much further?” Monty asked breathing hard.

The trek had not been easy for him, and he was having a hard time keeping the brutal pace Lincoln had set for the past week. Octavia snaked a slim hand into the crook of the large man’s elbow trying to slow him down. “Another few miles, we are out of the fringes of their territory now. And if they are still where I think, they may already know we are here.” Lincoln explained keeping his eyes on the surrounding woods.

“How can you tell?” Jasper quipped his skinny frame coiled like a wound too tight spring.

“Because we’re being watched.” He said it so matter of fact that even Octavia startled.

Bellamy immediately raised his rifle and spun in a circle looking for the threat, but finding nothing visible through the dense foliage. Lincoln stopped and marched back to grab the muzzle of the gun. “Don’t do that. Not here.” He warned.

“But-”

“Not here.” He repeated shoving the gun down.

Bell growled in frustration but obeyed the edict, for all he knew it was Lincoln’s so called “friends” watching them. As Lincoln took the lead again he picked up the pace but this time Monty said nothing and simply tried to keep up. It wasn’t long before the sounds of running water met their ears and Octavia grinned widely. “Is that a waterfall?” She asked eagerly.

Lincoln gave a small smile at seeing the girl he loved look so happy. “Yes, we can drink here and rest before moving on.” He said as they broke the treeline.

Monty and Jasper practically rushed the water as they greedily slurped the cool water. “What about that giant snake fish thing?” Octavia asked remembering her last endeavour with swimming.

“They aren’t here, the water isn’t deep enough.” He assured her as he bent to drink as well.

Bell was a little more cautious and went a little further upstream but the sight that greeted him was not what he was prepared for. A petite tattooed grounder was bathing naked under the heavy spray of water from the falls. He dropped down to a crouch to avoid being seen and started to back away when he heard her start to speak in the grounder language. _“Rowan I think the pack has fleas. I have bite marks all over my skin.”_ Not understanding what was being said Bellamy tried to be as quiet as possible and get back to his friends.

When another female grounder dropped out of a tree on the opposite bank Bellamy flattened himself and became as still. _“I thought you liked being bitten?”_ Her low voice was pleasant and seemed to be teasing the other.

_“Not when they are the only ones getting the benefits from it.”_ The blonde snipped rubbing at her arms. 

The newcomer appeared to be a red head and was sporting some rather fierce looking weapons, gulping Bellamy scooted back on his belly not taking his eyes off the pair. “Bellamy where are you?” His sister called from down river.

“Shit!” Bellamy cursed under his breath at the poor timing.

At hearing a strange voice the two grounders snapped their attention down to where his friends where walking upstream. “O run!” Bell shouted jumping up and aiming the weapon at the two women who were glowering at him.

The red head dropped a bag of something onto the ground and drew a blade from the sheath at her back. _“Who are you?!”_ She snarled exposing her teeth like an animal.

“BELLAMY!” His sister screamed racing up instead of away.

“No!” Lincoln shouted coming up beside her and dragging her close to his side to keep her from getting too close. “It’s okay these are the ones I was talking about.” Facing the two grounders he held out his other hand in placation. _“Rowan, Ashlynn, we come in peace, these are friends.”_ He called to the two in their own tongue.

The blonde relaxed first and gave Lincoln a large smile while the red was much slower to respond. When she finally put her weapon away Bellamy lowered his and backed to Lincoln while Monty and Jasper slowly made their way towards the group. “It’s been a long time Lincoln.” The blonde said as she waded across the waist deep water. “We’ve missed you.” She added a seductive tone to her voice as she got closer and swayed her hips as she emerged from the river.

The men all stared as she climbed the bank ignoring the glare she was receiving from the still restrained Octavia. “Ash put your clothes back on, you’re making the girl jealous.” The red head called as she jumped from rock to rock across the river.

Landing on the shore the warrior gave a half smile to Lincoln as she blocked her friend from view. Loosening his grip on Octavia Lincoln held out a hand and gripped forearms with the woman. “It is good to see you Rowan.” Flicking a glance to the still naked blonde he nodded to her. “And you Ashlynn.”


	6. Chapter 6

"Always so formal Linc" Ashlynn smiled and walk towards her neatly folded clothes on a nearby boulder, taking a large piece of cloth she dried off quickly and dressed in what could be describe as not any better than being naked. Short, holey pants and a crop top, just enough to cover her voluptuous bosom 

"This isn't a social call Ashlynn" Lincoln sighed and shook his head as he kept his gaze anywhere but at her 

"These are your friends?" Octavia asked, a hint of attitude could be heard in her voice and she crossed her arms over her chest 

"I was just teasing, I've known Lincoln for a long time. It's second nature to me" Ashlynn explained as she methodically picked up each of her weapons and seemed to hide them in any place she could stash them 

"You two were here the whole time?" Jasper asked, taking a nervous glance around them and trying to peer through the thick foliage of trees 

"We've been here for what, two hours now?" Ashlynn reasoned, looking towards the redhead that Lincoln had called Rowan. 

"About that long. Is something the matter?" Rowan knelt on the side of the bank and splashed water on her face and arms. Trying to cool down from the searing heat and humidity

"I thought it was you two watching us on our way here" Lincoln looked between the two women, a puzzled look crept on his face 

"If it wasn't you guys, then who was it?" Octavia asked, trying to keep her anxiety out of her voice. She never did like being surprised 

Before they could answer a series of howls rang out in the air, getting louder and louder as they approached the waterfall. Ashlynn turned to Rowan with a raised brow, "is it dinner time already?" 

"Already? You've been asleep most of the day, unlike someone else I know" Rowan said dryly, flicking droplets of water at her from her fingertips 

Ashlynn shrugged and pulled a comb out of nowhere and started to work at the tangles of her wet hair, taking a seat on the boulder that once held her clean clothes " I was up late last night trying to catch that damn daddy catfish. He's been eluding me for weeks now" 

The howls got louder still until an large pack of canines emerged directly behind the group, "I didn't know there were dogs around here!" Monty practically squealed in a very unmanly like way and ran to Lincoln to hide behind him 

“Wolves not dogs.” Rowan corrected with a sharp glare. "And you don't have to be afraid. They are family." A large black brown male trotted over to her and nuzzled against her and gave her face a lick before turning and regarding the visitors curiously if warily.

A considerably smaller wolf, a dark chocolate brown coat with a white muzzle went rushing up to Ashlynn only to get to her and fall on his side and then to his back, exposing his belly, his tongue lolling out to the side waiting to be pet. 

Ashlynn laughed and sat on the ground to give her wolf a really good scratch on his belly, "this is Osha, and that's Shade. Their our wolves, well the ones closest to us then there is the rest of the pack. They all hunt with Row" 

Bellamy looked at Shade, who was a black color with white tips on his tail and his feet and a spot on his chest. He didn't look scary but Bell didn't want to test the theory. 

"What brings you here Lincoln?" Rowan asked, scratching the top of Shade's head, he was so tall she didn't even have to bend down at all.  
***  
"Jackson, stay in Medical. I'll be back" Abby brushed her hair away from her face as she walked through what remained of the Ark, her destination: engineering 

When she entered she spotted Raven and Wick hovering over a work table, elbow to elbow with each other, "why do you need to alter it? I think I did a great job on your brace" Wick asked her, trying to sound offended 

"Relax, I just have to tweak it a little bit" Raven looked up at him and rolled her eyes 

"Raven, I need to talk to you" Abby announced, making her presence known 

Raven turned around carefully to face her, keeping a tight grip on the table behind her since she didn't have the brace on at the moment. She gave a nod to Wick and he made himself scarce. 

Raven grabbed her brace and put it on as Abby walked over to join her. "What can I do for you Abby?" Raven straightened from tightening the straps on her brace 

"Raven, I know you had something to do with helping the kids escape" Abby was trying to control her anger, she considered Raven a friend 

"Escape? Abby I thought this was a camp, not a prison. If that's what this place is turning into I should leave too." Abby was shocked, Raven was right, but the kids still needed to do as they were told 

"No, this isn't a prison. But I am the Chancellor, and what I say goes." 

"They stopped listening to the Chancellor the minute they were locked up and then sent down here. What they went to do is supposed to help us survive, it's what they know how to do better than the rest of us"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so as you see there are some varying writing styles between the two of us and we also have very different opinions of the characters. Particularly the adults, my friend is not a fan of Abby while I am and it has lead to some... discrepancies when writing. Also when we started this it was last january before S3 had even begun filming so this deviates from what is going to be cannon in the show now. Please leave a comment and tell me what you think?


	7. Chapter 7

Rowan faced forward and walked with a confidence that spoke of years of leadership, she would not look back to make sure Bellamy and the others were following. Ashlynn kept pace with her but just off to the side and behind, falling into a second in command position with the massive black brown wolf Shade opposite her. He seemed to be the leader of the pack or at least the canine leader, Rowan ruled them as alpha or so she claimed. Lincoln didn’t seem surprised by the animals and even scratched a few of their chins in passing. “You could have warned us they had wolves as pets.” Bellamy groused with a scowl.

Lincoln shrugged and made no comment, Octavia seemed awed by the beasts and reached out to touch them when Lincoln stopped her and shook his head. Her happy smile fell and she pouted a bit but kept walking eyeing the pack with a hopeful gleam in her eyes. “They are NOT pets.” Rowan snapped casting her first glance back to glower at Bell.

“Then what are they?” Monty asked a nervous tremor in his voice.

“Pack.” Ash stated simply as if that answered everything. The closest wolf, a grey female, started to sniff in earnest in his direction with a quiet rumble. Rowan stopped and whipped her head back with a hard stare at the group behind her. “Don’t look them in the eye, it’s a challenge and they will fight you. Also don’t be afraid, they smell it and you are strangers even if you run with Lincoln. You don’t know the rules when engaging them, so try not to do anything stupid.” The aggressive red head started walking again after staring hard at each of the sky people.

“Stupid like what?” Jasper asked eyeing the furry masses walking alongside him with a wary gaze.

“Run. Then you are prey and they will hunt you down like deer.” Ashlynn warned, running a palm along the spine of Osha the brown wolf trotting beside her.

Bellamy gripped the rifle tighter and kept his gaze up and straight forward staring hard into the back of the red head leading their little… scratch that large crew. “So where are we going?” Octavia piped as she jumped over a gnarly tree root.

“ _You_ are going to follow Ash to the den, I’m going hunting to bring back some food for you but they come first.” Rowan said as she broke left and Ashlynn kept moving straight. 

“Follow me.” She waved her hand for them but didn’t actually look to see if they were behind her.

A low howl brought Bellamy and the others up short as they looked back, they saw Rowan with her head tipped back. The pack soon joined in turning a mix of voices into a single chorus and creating a strange song that pulled at the teens. “Quit gawking we need to reach the cave before dark.” Ash said jogging up a small hill.

“Why?” Monty queried looking around with new caution.

“Because Rowan isn’t the only predator out here.” She answered, face serious.


	8. Chapter 8

“Here it is. Home sweet home” Ashlynn opened her arms wide, gesturing to the entire area in front of them. The clear blue water and sandy shore, were a beautiful sight to behold and from the look of it only a twenty minute walk from the top of the ravine. Ashlynn headed down the steep slope, heading for a big rock structure tucked tightly back into the bank and so overgrown with vegetation you’d never know there was a tunnel just behind the vines and hanging moss. When she parted the vines exposing the entrance and disappeared from sight into the darkness, all but Lincoln hesitated. 

“You want us to go in there?” Monty asked, his hand shaking as he pointed to the dark, abyss-like hole in front of him 

Ashlynn reemerged from the structure, “Don’t be afraid, you’ve fought grounders and mountain men I think you can handle a little darkness.” she laughed and it echoed from the walls of the cave, making it sound more creepy than amused. 

“How do you know about that?” Bellamy asked as he led the way into the cave after her, O, Monty and Jasper following closely behind, not wanting to be caught unawares. 

“Are you kidding?” they heard her voice in the dark then the sound of rocks striking together before a fire was soon lit in the center of the cavern, which appeared to be ten times larger than they first thought 

“Do I look like I’m kidding?” she stood from her crouch beside the fire, her hands went to her hips as she looked at him as he spoke 

“We saw the bomb from Mount Weather, and we know how to observe without being noticed. Remember that” she winked and laughed, this time it echoed but it hadn’t morphed it into anything horrifying like before 

“Linc, you never answered my question by the way” she turned to look at her fellow grounder who, at the moment, was going through the supplies laid out on shelving that seemed to have been chiseled out of the rock wall

“Which one?” he asked distractedly as he picked up a bottle of some bluish liquid and held it so the light of the fire illuminated it 

“What brings you here? We weren’t expecting you for at least another few months or so” she looked at the group and gestured to the ground around the fire, when they looked they noticed furs laid out beneath their feet. Taking her cue they slowly sat, Bell kept his gun close to his chest, never taking his finger from the trigger and Octavia kept a tight grip on a small knife strapped to her side 

Lincoln finally tore his eyes away from the bottles and went to sit close to Octavia, his posture suggested he was relaxed in this place. As if he had been here many times before and being in the presence of these strange women wasn’t anything to worry about. 

“The sky people I’ve been staying with are running out of supplies. They are out in the open, with only an electrified fence between them and the outside. I’m worried for them, with the cold coming soon they need a more secure place to be”

“I sense that you’re about to ask me something” Ashlynn smirked in his direction as she set a pot suspended above the fire and started to place things within the water it was full with 

“If I can convince them to come here, would they, we, be allowed to stay?” Lincoln finished, never taking his eyes off of Ashlynn but his hand was busy rubbing circles on Octavia’s lower back, the one spot on her body that wasn’t covered with armor or clothing 

“Well, I can’t answer for what Row will say, but if that does happen there will be rules that must be obeyed” 

“I had a feeling there would be. Especially with you two” Lincoln smiled at her, his relaxed smile helped Bellamy relax his own body, as did Monty, Jasper. Octavia already seemed to be melting into Lincoln’s body as he rubbed her back, applying pressure and lightly tickling before repeating. 

“Do the, um, wolves sleep in here with you?” Monty asked, he looked around them and noticed nearly the whole room was layered with furs

“They’re not exactly wolves, but yes. They are a part of our family, and us together make one big pack. They will get used to you….eventually” she smiled and stirred the concoction in the pot with a handmade wooden spoon before taking fashioned bowls and filling them with a delicious smelling soup and handed them out 

Only Lincoln started eating before Ashlynn took a bite, after she had started the rest dug in. Something hot and freshly made was always welcome, their stomachs ceased there grumbling and they all couldn’t help but close their eyes in surrender to the flavors


	9. Chapter 9

Ashlynn kept the group entertained for about half an hour before the telltale yips and howls of a returning pack began to echo through the cave. “Sounds like it was a successful trip.” Ash said leaning back against the wall, a content sigh ghosting from her lips.

Shade bounded up first tongue lolling and tail high, followed by the rest of the wolves in a similar happy state. Osha who came near the back rushed to Ash and whined rubbing along her sides and licking at her. “Oh settle down you goon.” She rubbed at the sides of the males face scratching at the fluff below his ears.

Rowan came last lugging half a deer carcass on her shoulders, the smell of blood filling the air nearly made Monty and Jasper gag. The poor boys were still recovering from the forceful bone marrow removals and the scent of death and blood brought some of the memories back. “You didn’t need to bring home the whole thing. We have enough to make some stews to last us while they are here.” Ash said still petting the big brown.

Dropping the still intact hindquarters of the deer onto a high rock shelf Rowan sighed. “And have it no thicker than sweat by the time it’s done? I think not. Besides your fish soup gets old after three days of only that as sustenance.” Green eyes snapped to blue a teasing light softening them from the earlier hardness.

Ash stuck out her tongue and gestured to Rowan. _“Time to strip, we need to check you for ticks.”_ She said in the grounder language.

Sighing Ro did as asked not noticing or caring the stares she was receiving from the men and even Octavia. As weapons clattered against the stone and buckles clinked open the unashamed red head bared her flesh to let Ash inspect it for the dangerous parasites. The boys in varying shades of red looked away and turned to Lincoln for explanation. “Small bugs that bring disease and feed on blood are thicker where the climate is warmer, it is wise to check yourselves as well.” The older man said as he too began to check Octavia for the creatures.

Bellamy wasn’t ashamed of showing his body, but in front of the other boys and Lincoln? Not to mention his sister? Not a chance in hell was that happening. “How dangerous are they?” He asked rolling up his pant legs and sleeves.

“They can kill.” Ash said not looking away from the tattooed back of her companion.

Gulping at that even the shy Jasper dropped his pants and shimmied out of his shirt to have Monty see if there was anything biting his skin. Bell growled a bit but undid his jeans and looked for… well something that shouldn’t be there. He wasn’t even sure what a tick looked like. “Like that.” Rowan said as Ash held a six legged… thing in her fingers for them to see before flicking into the fire. “Check well and be sure to be very careful when looking in your hair.” She warned once Ashlynn was finished with her.

Once they were done one had been removed from Octavia, another from Jasper, two from Lincoln, Bell, and Monty. Thoroughly skeeved out and paranoid now the group sat down and waited for Rowan to finish eating before trying to broach such a sensitive subject with the more battle ready and territorial grounder. A loud squawking then filled the cave with a harsh noise that made even the pack whine at the sound. Rowan smiled fondly while Ashlynn flinched and moved away. A large black bird fluttered in through a front entrance and landed with a rough caw near to Ro. _“Ah my little messenger. What news do you bring?”_ The raven bounced closer before flapping onto the red head’s shoulder with a much quieter caw, like it was whispering to her.

Ashlynn shuddered and puckered her face at the display, making it very obvious she did not like the bird in question. “Do you have to do that with him? It’s disturbing.”

Rowan scowled at her and gently stroked the feathers on his black chest. “Ignore her Cinder.” She shot back as she offered a piece of fish jerky.

Ash shivered once more with distaste before looking to Bellamy and silently saying to wait for tomorrow to speak with Rowan about the topic of invading their home. The quiet evening wore on and the grounders began speaking in their own tongue leaving the sky people out with Octavia translating what she could and choosing to not to when something was enough to make her blush. Though it wasn’t long before she started to droop and cuddle into her boyfriend’s chest. Lincoln was leaning against the wall with an ever increasing sleepy Octavia snuggled into shoulder, a possessive arm draped across his middle. Stroking a soothing hand up and down her back he felt her grow heavy against him as she fell to unconsciousness. Bellamy was wary of sleeping in this strange environment but he too felt the pull on his eyelids. Monty and Jasper both fought yawns and failed miserably, Rowan watched the group of ragtag sky people start to doze and she felt a slight tinge for them, she could see why Lincoln liked them so much they were a loyal bunch. A pack all their own, and it was heartening to see. Knowing she could dress the haunch tomorrow, she sent a meaningful look to Ashlynn and jerked her head towards the back of the cavern. The sleeping pallets and furs where the women stayed could house them and the pack though it might be tight with that many in there. “Come you need rest and we have much to discuss tomorrow.” Rowan said waving her hand over to the tunnel.

The passage leading back to the bed chamber was wide enough to allow easy travel for the wolves, women, and the slim boys to pass through easily, but Bellamy and Lincoln had to squeeze just a bit. The pack filtered in after the humans had settled down and began picking places to curl up and nap before going back out for most of the evening. The floor was coated with a thick carpet of conifer needles filling the air with a pine scent mixed with woodsmoke and furry bodies. There was a wide area along the rim of the chamber that was covered in animal skins and showed where the two women slept, though it was large enough to fit them all if snugly. “Claim a spot, and get comfortable.” Ash said around a yawn as she crawled into a thick fur and collapsed. 

Cinder flew up into a high outcropping of rock where his nest was, keeping watch on his surrogate flightless family. Rowan was close behind flopping belly first into a nest of blankets and furs her sword unsheathed next to her on the stone and a knife strapped to her thigh. The small group selected spots and settled down almost all asleep within minutes of laying down. Bell stared up at the rock ceiling listening to the snores of teens, grounders, and beasts wondering how he was going to convince this warrior woman and her pack to accept his people. Then getting Chancellor Griffin and Kane to agree to come here… it was going to be a long fucking day. Rolling over he found himself face to face with the dark male called Shade. Startling he remembered not to look the wolf in the eye and kept his gaze down though he flicked it up to gauge how the animal was reacting to his presence. Yellow eyes narrowed and a low rumbling growl vibrated through the wolf’s chest. 

_“Come here.”_ Ro’s sleepy voice called and the mongrel snorted but obeyed laying down against the natural shelf just below where the woman was lying. 

A slender arm dropping down to tangle in the ruff of the animal in a comforting caress. Bellamy knew what the animal was saying, it was a warning that if he stepped out of line Shade would put him back in it, none too gently either. _Where the hell were you when Murphy was around?_ He thought ruefully as he closed his eyes and succumbing to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Bellamy awoke, sitting up and found surprisingly his body felt well rested and wasn’t sore at all. He saw his group awaking as well and taking stock of their surroundings, the grounder women were nowhere in sight. Lincoln stood and after a good stretch and helping Octavia to her feet and giving her a quick kiss he led the way out of the cave into the bright sunlight. 

Rowan was the first one they saw, she was busying herself on a woven mat of tree leaves in the sand taking the deer apart from yesterday, preparing the skin since she knew they would need more for bedding with the group being here. Monty looked around as they all sat along beside her, “Where’s the other one?” 

Rowan raised the bloody hand clasping the knife and pointed to the ocean, for a long while no one saw anything. Just when Bellamy was about to say something the blonde shot out of the water to take a breath. _“ASH! They were getting worried about you”_ the redhead yelled to her with a large grin on her face 

Ashlynn walked toward them out of the water, giving them an all too perfect view of her tan, naked body with only a knife strapped to her right thigh. Dripping wet she reached them and started ringing out her hair. “That’s cute, you guys were worried about me. I’ve been doing this forever so it’s no big deal”  
.  
“What were you doing out there?” Jasper asked, trying not to watch Rowan tear into the meat on her lap and separate it on to mats that were set beside her  
“trying to find that damn catfish, he’s alluded me again” Ashlynn plopped herself in the sand and laid on her back, closing her eyes she enjoyed the heat of the day. Unperturbed by the fact that she was naked and they had guests. 

“Ever think that maybe he doesn’t exist?” Lincoln teased, he’d been hearing about that catfish since the day he’d met the girls 

“He does!” Ashlynn shot up and glared at him, “I’ve seen him at least ten times. He exists! And I’m gonna prove it” she bounded to her feet and took off towards the water and dove right in 

Less than an hour later she emerged with a holler, raising the largest catfish any of them had ever seen out of the water. She was having a hard time holding it because it was just too large. Lincoln and Bellamy ran to help her and brought it up on the sand

“Well, I’ll be damned,” Rowan paused her work and looked at the behemoth in front of her, “he does exist” 

Ashlynn sat on the sand once again panting, resting her head on her knees “I told you so” 

“This fish could last you for months.” Lincoln was impressed, that much was clear. He looked at the blonde, as a healer he looked over her for injuries and noticed that the knife sheath on her thigh was empty, “Where did your knife go Ash?” 

Ashlynn raised her head and turned her leg to see what he said was true, she pounded her leg with her fist, “dammit! That knife was special. I made it myself after my first kill” Bellamy looked at the strange woman, he could swear she looked ready to cry 

“Ash, it’ll be alright. You can always make a new one” Rowan assured her, leaning over to rest a hand on her leg 

“No, it’s not alright. I have to go get it” Ashlynn made to rise but paused when Bellamy placed a hand on her shoulder, keeping her in place. She didn’t want to admit how good it felt to be touched, even as innocently as he was. 

“You are exhausted, I would rather go out and find that knife than have to go out and retrieve your dead body” he yanked his shirt off and rolled up his pants and took off his boots before heading to the water 

Lincoln followed his lead, he kissed Ash on the head before going after Bell, Monty and Jasper followed suit until all four boys were in the water, taking turns holding their breath and going under. 

Octavia stayed with the two women, “What was your first kill?” trying to make conversation wasn’t one of her strong suits, she had a feeling it wasn’t either for these two grounders 

Ashlynn tore her gaze from the water and looked at the dark haired girl, she understood why Lincoln loved her. She was just the right amount of grounder and sky person to be well balanced. “I was in my tenth winter when I went out on my first hunt,” she started, all but Lincoln came in from the water for a rest and was silent as she spoke, “Rowan and few of the men at our old village were not sure if I should go, but I was very convincing. I was given the bow and arrow, I never was a very good shot with a spear or anything else for that matter” 

“We spent nearly all day without anything substantial, a few rabbits and squirrels. On our way home I spotted something and went after it, I thought it was getting away and just took a shot” 

“She hit the deer right in the eye, went down instantly. It really was something, especially for her” Ashlynn stuck her tongue out at Rowan for the comment

“All I wanted was a leg bone to make my knife out of, both the handle and the blade are from that deer. I’ve had it for twelve years and have never lost it. Until now” Ashlynn rested her chin back on her knees, her arms wrapped around her legs 

“No, you didn’t” Bellamy had went back down to the water at some point during her story and held it up to show her 

She raced to him and wrapped her arms around him in a large hug, Bellamy wasn’t sure whether to hug her back but he took a chance and when his arms finally wrapped around her Ashlynn’s grip got tighter, if that was even possible. She released him and kissed him full on the lips before taking her knife from him and running her hands along the knife, “Thank you thank you!” she started dancing around. Her behavior caught the attention of the pack and they decided to run around and play in the sand.

“See what you did? They were enjoying their nap while I was busy” Rowan couldn’t help but laugh and shake her head as she hefted the meat on the drying racks they had made, with the catfish they were gonna need to make another one 

Ashlynn was so happy that when she sat down to take care of the fish the smile never left her face the entire afternoon. Bellamy on the other hand couldn’t take his eyes off of her, she looked a lot like Clarke, but she wasn’t. He wasn’t going to deny that the kiss, however spontaneous and probably unintentional, was one of the best he’d had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ash may be making some not so subtle moves towards Bellamy, but we both ship Bellarke so they won't last forever and she will have her own OC boyfriend to toy with.


	11. Chapter 11

Rowan helped gut and clean the fish that Ash had been eluding to for years, it was a massive thing and Lincoln was right it would feed them for about a month if they could dry and smoke most of it to last that long. She knew some would not and be riddled with flies and maggots before the week was out. But if they were very lucky they would keep more than half of the fish, she began plotting uses for the bones and swimbladder as she and her sister tore apart the sea critter. Poor Monty looked like he was going to be sick on the sand and Rowan purposely ripped at the flesh and the snap of rib bones were all it took for the skinny runt to turn green and run a few steps to heave the contents of his stomach onto the shoreline. Jasper and Octavia glared at her, but she only raised a brow back at him in challenge. They were soft, but spending some time with them would toughen the teens up. Octavia on the other hand was as hard as the shiny stones from the old mines up north, there was nothing that one couldn’t do.

Once Monty was finished puking Bellamy finally let his impatience over run his common sense and let his mouth run away with him. “Our people need a place to stay. Lincoln said you would help us.” Rowan flicked her green gaze to his and the boy couldn’t help but flinch at the hardness he found there.

That look was sharper than any knife and stung like slicing your skin on broken glass, she raised that red brow once more and stared him down. “He said we could help you, not that we would.” She stated voice soft, but it was inlaid with steel.

Bellamy tried to get support from his friends but found Lincoln had a restraining hand on Octavia to keep her silent, while the other two seemed more uncomfortable than anything else and remained quiet. Bell was the unofficial leader and Rowan would only speak to him and Lincoln knew it, the grounder bastard. “Please, we won’t make it through the winter if we run out of supplies and can’t leave the fence because of a war with the grounders. We need a safe place for us, we can’t do it alone. We need your help, please.” Bellamy pleaded.

They needed the haven and these two grounders could provide and judging from the cool expression on the woman’s face she knew it too. “Rowan.” Ashlynn called her attention away from Bell and he watched in fascination as the two shared a silent conversation. 

The minute expression changes were all he could make out, but not what the words behind them were. The group watched waiting for the discussion to continue aloud, and as the seconds grew longer into minutes the facial expressions grew more and more pronounced until finally Rowan rolled her eyes with a loud sigh. “Fine. You can stay.”

Monty and Jasper sagged in relief while Octavia hugged Lincoln tight before pouncing on her brother. “However...” That single word brought their celebration up short.

Rowan sat up straighter than she already was and locked eyes with Bellamy. “There will be rules, and they will be followed. This is our home and we take a great risk by inviting Sky People into it, if you cannot abide by them you will be removed. Is that understood?” Ash remained silent throughout this statement, a silent agreement.

Bell ducked his head and ran a hand through his curly hair. “I can try to work that-”

“Wait, are you not the leader of your people?” Ashlynn interrupted leaning forward, her brows knitting over her nose in confusion and agitation. 

He flinched, looking to Lincoln he had hoped that wouldn’t be an issue but Bellamy should have known better. “No… I’m not.”

A string of, no doubt curse words, erupted from Rowan’s mouth and those broken glass green eyes honed in on him with a glare. “If you are not the leader why are you asking for help to take them all?”

“Because our actual Chancellor is being stubborn and won’t listen to reason. She is insisting on staying with the remnants of the Ark and trying to contact other survivors. Honestly I think it is just so she can find Clarke and bring her home.” Bellamy spat bitterly as he thought about her leaving them all behind.

It stung a lot more than he thought it should, but after what they went through... he had somehow grown attached to the infuriating Princess and he missed her. Badly. “They may feel more secure knowing that there is an actual place for them and not just my word. Considering how the Commander broke the truce with them, they have been leery of me and anything I say.” Lincoln broke in, holding onto Octavia’s hand his grip tight as he remembered the fear he’d felt when Indra had come out of the mine but she had not.

Rowan frowned head tilting ever so slightly to the side. “Broke the truce? Odd, all of the clans seemed ready to claim the blood rites. What changed?”

“Lexa chose to deal with the Mountain Men, she bargained for the lives of the clansmen in exchange for the Sky People.” Lincoln said, a distinct edge to his tone as he spoke of what had happened at the door of the Mountain Men.

Rowan snapped back a snarl curling her lips. “And her Generals accepted this?!” Ash asked, rage raising her voice.

“Treacherous snake that one.” Rowan spat. “Blood must have blood, but not that way. Betrayal is for the weak and she has just proven what she is. Weak.” She muttered a few oaths in the grounder language that were echoed by Ashlynn.

“Tell us your rules for coming, and we’ll see if we can convince the rest of the Ark to come.” Jasper piped up speaking for the first time since the topic was opened.

The two women eyed him and Rowan blinked in surprise at what she found, she now saw the potential for alpha in the slim boy. She would watch him, but she could tell with a little teaching he could become a good Second. “First off, only certain people are allowed in the den. Wouldn’t want an accident to happen, this is our camp if you will and they” She gestured to the wolf pack lounging on the sand nearby. “will tear apart any intruder no questions asked.” 

“Second, no guns in our camp. Guards may carry them out of camp but keep it down, if they don’t know how to handle the weapon they shouldn’t have one. And if they injure us or the wolves more than likely they will be killed.”

“Whoa whoa, killed?” Monty squeaked, incredulous at such a harsh punishment for what could be a potential accident.

“Yes. If they are stupid enough to shoot at something they can’t see in a territory with allies, what makes you think the surviving members won’t go after the one holding the gun?” Ashlynn asked, crossing her toned arms over her chest.

Bellamy chewed his lip unsure if Kane would go for that but he might be convinced… with lots and lots of prodding. Hopefully. “Anything else?”

“Everyone has a job, even children can do something to get things done. You have half a season to move your people here, set up a defendable camp, and have enough food stores to last you winter. There will be no laziness tolerated.”

“That one can be done with little trouble, as is that’s what we’re doing now. Next?”  
“We discuss everything that needs to done in the camps, if you need our help or not ask us and we will counsel you.” Ash said as she shifted positions and scooted closer to the fire. “Also we reserve the right to make adjustments to our laws should the need arise.” She added wringing out her mass of blonde hair. 

O and Bell made a face at that last one but had to accept the terms laid out for them. “Anything else?” the now grouchy girl asked, with more than a hint of sarcasm in her question.

Rowan caught Bellamy’s gaze, pointedly ignoring Octavia’s barb, and held it as she spoke the next sentence. “We deal with our people our way. You can govern your own however you wish, but we follow our ways with no interference from your… Chancellor.” She spoke the foreign word like she was tasting it on her tongue. 

Everyone paused wondering just what that entailed. “What do you mean exactly?” Octavia pressed.

“As far as the clans are concerned, you will be in our territory and therefore under our protection and rule. Any intruders on our borders will be taken care of our way, and any meetings will be done with us as leaders. This is non-negotiable if the Commander has stooped to cheap tricks to win she is no longer to be trusted and you need someone who can kill with their hands. And judging from what you are telling me, she cannot do that.”

“Abby is a healer like Lincoln but she values all life not just her peoples, and she will have trouble with that last one.” Octavia warned, to both the grounders and to Bellamy.

“Adapt or die, there is no middle ground. She will learn or she will perish taking the rest of your clan with her.” Rowan stated in a dull monotone.

Monty flinched. “Don’t say that in front of Kane, he will shoot you faster than you can blink.”

“He can try.”


	12. Chapter 12

“Yes well,” Ashlynn stood up and clapped her hands together, “let’s get on to a safer subject shall we?” she looked towards the ocean after hanging the fish she had finished

“I agree, the pack and I need to go for a run, otherwise none of us will sleep tonight” Rowan stood and put the remainder of the fish on it’s drying rack and stretched. She turned to Ash then looked around at the group, “you going to be alright here by yourself?” 

“Sister, I’ll be fine. You know I am capable and I doubt Lincoln would let anything happen to me anyway” Ashlynn smiled and shook her head, Osha lumbered over with the pack who knew what was about to happen, he rubbed against her side and licked her hand. 

“Sister? You’re saying she’s your sister?” Octavia shrieked, she hadn’t meant to but the surprise of the revelation shocked her 

“Yes” both the grounder women answered in unison

“You two don’t look related” Bellamy stated the obvious, searching both of the women for some sort of similarity 

“Ash you handle this, I’m going running” with an excited howl she took off running, the pack stepping in place after her and they all soon disappeared 

Ashlynn turned from watching her sister to the group who were still waiting expectantly for an explanation, she sighed heavily and sat on the mat where Rowan had been sitting and stretched her tattooed legs out in front of her

“Did you know they were sisters?” Octavia looked to Lincoln who smiled and nodded and was given a light smack on the chest, “why didn’t you say something?” 

“Didn’t think it was important” Lincoln shrugged and grabbed her hand that was about to hit him again and kissed it

“You’ll have to explain this to us, we weren’t allowed to have siblings on the Ark” Jasper explained to Ashlynn, scooting slowly closer to her

“What’s there to explain?” Ashlynn asked, her face wrinkled in confusion as she looked at Jasper then to Lincoln for some sort of answer 

“You two look nothing alike! There is no way you could be sisters” Bellamy explained impatiently to her, having to keep his eyes averted from certain parts of her naked body was actually getting very tiring 

Ashlynn shook her head and ran a hand through her hair, combing it with her fingers as it dried out, “We have the same mom and different dads, our butts look the same though” not being able to help themselves everyone but Octavia tried to look to see if her claim was true, “Ha! Made you look” she burst out laughing and enjoyed the bright red faces around her  
“That was mean Ash” Lincoln covered his face with his hand as he laughed, his face darkening to a pink hue from blushing

“Rowan isn’t the only one who can be mean, but I’m mean in a good way” 

“I’m not sure if this was a good idea” Bellamy groaned and rolled his eyes

“Besides wild animals and fish, what else do you two eat?” Monty asked, trying desperately to get past his embarrassment 

Ashlynn recognized his subject change and decided to humor him, “there are so many things around here that are edible and I use in my medicines. Herbs, flowers, vegetables and fruits. We can give you a tour tomorrow if you want.” 

Ashlynn went to work making them dinner with what was left of the older meat that had to be cooked before it went bad. Lincoln made a fire on the beach and they ate in a comfortable silence. "I don't know about you but I don't like what the ocean water does to my hair so I'm going to go wash off at the waterfall, anyone who wants to come is welcome" 

To her surprise everyone followed, seemed like these sky people were getting more and more comfortable with the idea of nudity around others. When they arrived at the waterfall her and Bellamy and Jasper stood guard while Octavia, Lincoln and Monty washed up. The sky people were astonished at Ashlynn's homemade soap and shampoos she had perched on the nature made shelving of the rocks nearby 

Octavia made sure to stay out of everyone's sight but Lincoln's, she didn't want her brother to see her naked. It's a wonder how they survived down here with worries like that. There is a lot more they should be worried about. 

When that group was through Bellamy, Jasper and Ashlynn took their turn. Ash had to hold in her laughter, Bellamy preceded to hide himself from his sister's gaze and she kept her gaze anywhere but at him

Ashlynn shook her head, "I don't understand sky people" she mumbled, Bellamy was close enough to her to peer around the rocks and give her a questioning look, "it amazes me that sky people are so worried about being seen without clothing. Us grounders would rather go without, we camouflage ourselves better that way" 

"It's just how they were raised Ash" Lincoln glanced at her then turned back to braiding Octavia’s hair, and for a man who didn’t have any himself he was pretty damn good at it 

"I see. Well, I can only imagine what it will be like when the rest of your people arrive, we are going to have to get them over it" 

Everyone was through showering but Ashlynn hung back as Lincoln led the way back to camp, "what's wrong?" 

"Something doesn't feel right" Ash said, pausing to listening to the wind rustling the leaves around them, she shivered unintentionally 

"Rowan?" He asked, his brows furrowed in concern 

"Yes. It does not normally take her this long for a run, she usually returns before the sun goes down, she knows I hate being left at camp in the dark" Ashlynn walked past them and headed back to camp, though her expression appeared calm, her stiff muscles and ridged back said otherwise


	13. Chapter 13

_You better be safe sister…_ Rowan thought as she watched the scaly feline prowl the ground below her. She had sent the pack after a group of rabbits to keep them occupied and keep them prepared for hunts when she wasn’t around to help with arrows and spears. However when she began to sense she wasn’t alone Cinder sounded a warning cry and she immediately bolted for a climbable tree. The black cat snarled and hissed at the bottom of the maple tree she was perched in, she knew it could smell her but the scent was so mixed with that of a wolf it was confused as to how a wolf was up a tree. Wishing she could howl for her pack Rowan knew that if she did the damned panther would be up after her in a heartbeat. Not to mention she avoided the mangy beasts even with full reinforcements, their agility and nasty claws were enough of a deterrent without their sheer size and power as well.   
Rowan drew her knife from her belt and moved into a position along the branch so that should the cat try to scale the trunk she could drop down on it and sink the blade into it’s neck. _Another set of waterproof boots._ A sly grin split her face as she contemplated that. 

The sound of a snapping twig and whispers on the breeze made both panther and Rowan snap their attention in the direction of the noise. “Fuck!” She cursed as the cat took to stalking away from her and towards what she could only guess was her little sister and the Sky People. “Idiots!” She growled dropping down limb from limb in quick pursuit of the big feline.

As she hit the ground Rowan threw back her head and howled calling for her four legged family hoping and praying that they were close and could answer her cry for help. Though she was loud the cat had obviously set its sights on the easier prey, namely her blonde sister. Growling she sprinted after the predator grabbing at tree trunks for leverage as she ran up the hill. The scream of a woman made Rowan try and run faster, skidding down the slope the popping bang of the dark haired leader’s gun brought her up short. Ro had heard the weapons before during the battle after the missile had destroyed much of Ton DC but this close the noise was almost too loud to bear. Wincing as her eardrums rang Rowan finally made it to Ash’s favorite bathing pool, finding Bellamy aiming for another shot as the panther rushed him. As the gun went off Ro threw her weapon and watched as it flew straight and true thudding into the flesh of the animal’s shoulder. Roaring in pain it stumbled allowing Bell to get a good shot, the bellows of the cat coming to a startling stop as the bullet pierced its chest and heart. 

“Nice shot big brother.” Octavia breathed as she stared at the large carcass in front of her. 

“Hm, would have been better if that had been the first shot.” Ro huffed pulling her knife harshly from the dead panther.

“Oh stop that, you’re just mad that it wasn’t you who killed it.” Ash teased as she crouched down inspecting the hide of the now revealed male cat.

Ro grunted still listening for the sounds of the pack coming back from their excursion. “Perhaps, but if we are going to take any of this with us we need to get it done fast. The light is fading and more of his kind will be attracted to the noise and the blood.”

“She’s right, we need to hurry and you need to get your hands dirty.” Taking the knife from her thigh holster Ash flipped it in her palm holding the handle out to Monty.

When he hesitated Octavia tried to take it but Ashlynn shook her head. “Not you, he needs this more than you do.” She tipped the knife in the slim boys direction once more.

Gulping audibly Monty took a hesitant step forward and grabbed the bone handle, the blonde moved to the side to show him how to grip it better. Her fingers delicately molded his over the blade, making sure that he kept his wrist lose but maintain a steady pressure to keep it from slipping out of his hands. “Slice from the throat to the groin, we need to remove the innards.” Rowan coached standing just behind the teen.

Monty took a fortifying breath before doing as he was told, the knife tip touched the throat of the animal but the shaking in Monty’s arm made him pause. Rowan softened for just a moment and laid her hand on his shoulder. He stilled under her palm and glanced up at her with wide black eyes asking a silent question, she gave a minute nod to him and Monty turned back to the dead cat and dug the bone blade into it’s flesh. He was slow and a little sloppy but he managed to cut down the body of the animal and Jasper helped pull the organs out. Though it turned almost all of the teens stomachs to see the grounders sort through them picking out things the could use. “He nicked the stomach, but the bladder is still sound.” Ash said as she picked through the entrails and removed the half digested food from it.

“Leave the liver, kidneys, and heart to me I can serve those later.” Ro said pausing in her skinning of the scaled feline.

“Yes I know, with this much meat in our smoke house we are going to need to make it bigger. And we might be able to leave earlier for your Sky camp once this dries.” Ashlynn gave a grin as she smeared blood on her forehead by accident.

Rowan smirked but went back to work, saying nothing to her sister. Though Lincoln ruined the fun when he pointed to the smudge with a grin of his own. “Dammit! I just took a bath too.” She huffed glaring daggers at her older sibling. “You knew didn’t you?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She claimed a straight face keeping her features serene but her twinkling green eyes told a different story.

It wasn’t long after that before they heard the pack calling for Rowan and she answered them guiding them to their position. “How do you do that?”

“Do what?”

“Sound just like them?” Bellamy asked as he helped cut up the carcass.

“I just do, have ever since I was little.” Ro shrugged.

“She has, used to drive mother crazy.” Ashlynn said sauntering over to the river once more to rinse off the grime.

As the group finished dressing the kill the pack came bounding from the treeline, high pitched yips and barks saying the canines were in a good mood. Rowan let them greet her and then sniff the dead cat, none tried to eat it though a few went for the tail and began a gory kind of tug o’ war with it. As Rowan cleaned herself up and took a quick dip under the falls she could feel the males stares, she was proud of each tattoo and even more proud of her scars. “What happened to you?” 

Octavia asked staring at the varied scar tissue on her body, some were raised and puckered, others were smooth and almost pearlescent in the light. “I am a warrior, they are a mark of my status and of my skills. Though some are meant as my shame, I knew what I did to earn them was right.” 

“The hell does that mean?” Jasper asked a little tired of the vague answers.

“Perhaps I will tell you, but not tonight, we need to get moving back to the den. Lincoln, will you take the remains to the Bone Yard?”

The big man nodded gathering the gross remnants onto the skin and making a makeshift bag. “What the fuck is the bone yard?” Octavia demanded laying a hand on her boyfriend’s arm preventing him from going anywhere.

Rowan hauled a pine tree branch over to the meat now cut into sections and piled it on like a sled. “That is how we mark our borders Sky Girl, with our kills.” Ashlynn grunted helping to haul the food back to the den. The group watched as Lincoln ran off into the brush taking a new bloody marker with him a new sort of fear growing in their minds.


	14. Chapter 14

Lincoln awoke the following morning to someone poking him in the cheek, repeatedly. A mess of blonde hair tickled his face as Ashlynn leaned over him, with her face mere inches from his. Much to his own surprise he actually squealed like a girl before composing himself, but not before everyone heard him. 

“What the hell was that?” Monty asked, leaning up on his elbows with a smirk as Jasper laid on the floor laughing his ass off 

“Nothing” Lincoln grumbled and rolled his eyes, gently pushing against Ashlynn’s stomach to move her away so he could stand

"I am starting to pack, any suggestions on what to bring Linc?” Ash asked, standing up and making her way around the Sky people back to her makeshift bed where her knapsack was currently sitting, already chock full of who knows what 

“A less annoying personality?” he suggested and received a puffed up fur thrown in his face

“Where’s your sister?” Bellamy asked, stretching out only to realize that the tips of his fingertips hit the ceiling of the cavern 

“Bathing. Shade went with her, the rest are outside soaking up the sun and napping.” Ashlynn made up her hair into a braid over her shoulder

Osha took that moment to enter the den and after assuring himself that his mistress was still safely inside he decided to investigate the visitors, mainly Bellamy. “He’s not gonna hurt me is he?” Bell remembered to keep his eyes down and tried to remain still 

“No, he shouldn’t. He probably wants to play” Ashlynn grabbed an object from beside her bed and threw it at Bellamy, a thickly woven rope toy and Osha’s ears immediately perked up when Bellamy picked it up 

Bellamy stood and exited the cave, Osha hot on his heels and tentatively he held the rope out to the wolf who eagerly grabbed a hold of it and started to tug, hard. So hard in fact that Bellamy lost his grip and plummeted face first into the sand. Much to his embarrassment everyone had followed him and Osha outside and had witnessed his face plant. 

Osha ran in a circle before bringing the toy back and dropping it in front of Bellamy’s face and sat, he tilted his head to one side and waited for Bell to pick it back up. When he finally took it and stood Osha grabbed it and tugged once more, this time Bellamy was more prepared for the amount of strength the seemingly small wolf had, small compared to his other pack mates, save some of the females 

Ashlynn smiled fondly at the canine, she remember when the little guy was a pup, the smallest of his siblings, Rowan didn’t think he would survive. But she had been so stubborn and refused to give up on him, and she was glad she hadn’t. “I don’t know how Abby and Marcus will react to the pack, might scare them to death” Monty commented, a bit of amusement in his tone 

“You’ll have to talk to Rowan about whether we are bringing them with us, I’m not sure if she wants to leave our home unprotected” Ashlynn said absently, staring out over the ocean water as a cold breeze blew over the beach, she shivered slightly, winter was closer than either of them had thought and if they really were going to be doing this with the Sky people, they needed to get a move on and get settled so they can stock up enough food to last them. 

When Rowan returned she tilted her head towards the den and Ashlynn and Lincoln followed her inside. 

"I'm not sure if Abby will go for this" Jasper said, voicing his doubt 

"Me neither, it took them quite a while before they were comfortable working with the Commander." Bellamy said, still playing tug of war with Osha, though he was quickly tiring but the rest of the pack stayed sprawled on the sand and watched with what appeared to be looks of amusement 

"They are going to be terrified when we show up with them" Monty said, saying what everyone was thinking 

They sat in silence with nothing but Osha’s growling as he yanked on the rope and Bellamy's grunts as he tried to stay upright. 

"Okay, this is what's going to happen" Lincoln came out and joined them, sitting beside Octavia and everyone leaned in to hear what he had to say 

Bellamy let the rope loose and sat with them, Osha seemed to get the message and tried to get Shade to play with him but with no luck. 

"Ashlynn is coming with us, as is Osha. Rowan and the remainder of the pack are remaining here. They don't want to leave their home unprotected and Rowan wants to take that time to stock up on meat since there will be a lot more of us when we return" 

"I can only imagine how the people from the Ark will react to Ashlynn, let alone Osha." Octavia let out a laugh at the thought 

"When are we leaving?" Bell asked, rubbing his sore shoulder from all of Osha’s tugging 

"In two days. Ashlynn is worried about the cold weather coming in and us not being prepared so she wanted to get going and get back as soon as possible" 

"What cold weather?" Monty asked, gesturing to the hot sun even now boring down on them 

"As grounders we have a sixth sense about the weather, as people from the Ark you don't know how difficult it is to live in the snow. Besides, how long do you think it will take to convince your people, pack them up and get them moving to here? You will need all the time you can spare." Rowan said, emerging from the den followed by Ashlynn who headed straight to the ocean and after undressing save her knife holster she dove in 

"Is she okay?" Bellamy asked, watching as she swam way out in the surf and dove under 

"As the winter approaches she tends to get depressed. Soon the ocean will be far too cold for her to fish and swim, same as the waterfall and to bathe we have to gather water and heat it. We have a large rock pool in the back of the den, it is usually empty" Rowan watched after her sister, she was worried more this year than any other year before

This year there would be more people here, she worried that her sister might feel forgotten with the amount of hunting she would have to be doing.


	15. Chapter 15

The day had come, her sister would be leaving today and the thought of it left a sour taste in her mouth and hollow ache in her belly. As Ro watched her sibling and the Sky people shoulder the packs filled with their belongings Shade came walking up beside her. He brushed his shoulder against her hip in a comforting gesture no doubt scenting her unease at the whole situation. “Everything is about to change my Shadow…” She whispered carding her fingers through his mantle.

“We’re ready sister.” Ash called Osha standing close by, he knew he was going with Ashlynn and wouldn’t leave her side.

Nodding she chuffed to Shade and lead the group into the trees, the pack not far behind. The wolves all walked behind Rowan intermingling with the others, even the skittish Monty had grown used to the animals’ presence. That and he’d had to learn the hard way that if you were anxious around them their way of comfort involved placing their teeth around your throat. Rowan had quickly informed him to not to move out of the wolf jaws, if he did it was a sign of distrust and the beast would latch on and not let go this time. So she walked him through a breathing exercise and calmed him down enough to have the she wolf let go and lurp his face. He now rather liked the brown and tan female, he’d asked for her name and Rowan smiled before answering his question.

Aspen now trotted merrily next to Monty keeping him company during the trip while the others filtered around them. Octavia had been trying to convince the big grey male Kajun that she was worthy of friendship, but he flat out ignored her most of the time. Everyone avoided Nuka she was a touch crazy, though she fell in line when Rowan or Shade growled at her. Tru and Loni were sweet if distant, and Rava seemed indifferent to the crew of teens all together though she graced Lincoln with a few friendly brushes and licks. They were a couple hours into the walk when a faint rancid smell started to tickle their nose, they had noticed it the first time when Lincoln lead them through a gap in the borders. Now that they knew what it meant they all swallowed hard and fought not to vomit at the thought.

Looking around at their surroundings Bellamy paused, his brows knitting in confusion on his forehead. “This isn’t where we came in, where are you taking us?” His suspicions causing him to tense up and setting off a ripple effect on the wolves around him.

A set of low rumbling growls from the ones closest to him caused Rowan to stop, slowly turning her head green eyes snapped to his. “To another gap in the borderline, we know of where your camp lies and this is the quicker way. Would you rather us walk you through the Boneyard? If that was your wish I could arrange it.” She pointed just a little to the left off into the brush. “Head that way for a few miles, can’t miss it. Though I’d avoid it at night, the smell tends to bring scavengers and other such predators.” She dropped her hand and started forward once more not looking back to see if they followed.

Her pack trotted obediently behind their alpha and Bell had to wonder if when they arrived back here with the people from the Ark if things would go as smoothly as Lincoln claimed they would. Rowan was a warrior just like the Commander, but she lead by her own rules and was not forced to consider the other clans wishes. The only thing she cared about were her sister and that pack of hers, and Bellamy knew that kind of devotion was a powerful thing. While he respected her and the leadership she commanded Abby and Marcus would not, not if it meant they would have to bend to someone else’s rule. They were a difficult sort to deal with as he and the last of the hundred knew, they tended to think they knew better than anyone else and it condemned those around them to suffer for it.

Gritting his teeth Bellamy fell back into step with the rest of the group, as they crested the next rise they spotted a kind of pagan cross made from animal and… human bones fastened to a tree. “We’ve reached the edge of the territory, I go no further.” Rowan said turning back to face them.

The redhead stared at Ash and reached out a hand for her, Ashlynn in turn laced their fingers in a solemn show of affection. Their expressions softened considerably, sea blue eyes staring into leaf green. “Wolves don’t say goodbye, we will see each other again. Be it this life or the next, I will find you again little sister.” Rowan whispered squeezing her fingers before framing Ashlynn’s face and kissing her forehead.

After releasing Ash she turned to Lincoln the hardness already returning to her eyes. “Cinder will follow you from above, send him back to me when you are ready to move the Sky people here. It will give me notice to expect your arrival.” She pointed to the trees above where the large raven sat perched on a branch above the assembly. “Oh and Lincoln? Should something happen to any of them, I will hold you responsible.” The underlying threat in her words were not lost on the grounder or the rest of them.

The big man nodded in silent promise before signalling the group to move out. “Osha, come.” Ashlynn called to the happy brown who quickly trotted to his second alpha’s side.

He could smell the anxiety and sadness in the air and lost some of his bouncy attitude. Whining in confusion he looked back and forth between the two grounder women, rubbing his heavy frame against both of theirs he hoped to ease their misgivings. Kneeling Ro scratched at the omega’s ears and alongside his face, the teens watched as the brown flattened his ears and cowed under Rowan now that she was lower. Tail tucked firmly between his legs he whimpered and flicked his tongue up reaching for her chin. His submission. Soothing him with gentle strokes Rowan took hold of his face and began to whisper in the language of the grounders Octavia caught a few phrases but nothing too clear to make out all of what she was saying to the wolf.

When she finished she stood and began to lead the rest of the pack back from whence they came leaving two of their pack mates behind. Rowan soon took up a run and disappeared from sight a departing set of howls the only sign that they were there. “They sound different.” Jasper said looking back.

“How can you tell?” Monty asked.

“Anyone who has felt it can recognize the sound of sorrow.” Ash said with a slight tremor in her voice. 

It was the only outward sign that she keenly felt the loss of this departure from the only family she had left. The group said nothing more after that statement and started in on the long trip back to the Ark, it was a long journey and unfortunately they had only just begun…

***

“We’ve got movement in the trees!” One of the guards shouted raising his rifle and lining up the sight.

Marcus soon came running from the center of the camp along with many others who had heard the man call out. stopping at the fence. “Hold your fire we don’t what or who it is yet.” He warned. 

The last thing they wanted was a repeat of when they had nearly shot Clarke at the treeline mistaking the mud covered girl for a grounder. Scanning the edge of the forest for another sign of movement the tense crew of onlookers were unprepared when Lincoln and Bellamy shouted out saying that they were back. Relaxing a smidge Marcus ordered that the guards lower their weapons and prepare to open the gate. As the two men emerge from the woods Kane sent word to Abby that they were back. No doubt the woman would be ecstatic they were home, then furious they’d left in the first place against her orders. Having been faced with that temper of hers Marcus did not envy the teens when they got back within the walls of the camp. “We have brought someone with us, she is a friend so don’t shoot her or her… pet.” Bellamy hollered before waving for the rest of his followers to come out.

Marcus heard Abby come running up and stop at his side as they opened the gates, though no one was prepared for the sight of the blonde grounder and massive wolf to come sauntering out of the woods. The woman didn’t flinch at the attention that was given her, but stalled at the gate the brown wolf stopping next to her panting softly but eyes and ears alert to the dangers around it. Both Abby and Kane stared agape at the two while Bellamy and the others shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. “Abby this is Ashlynn, she is a friend of Lincoln’s.” Octavia supplied after a beat of silence.

Abby swallowed thickly as she took in this woman, she looked like most of the grounders she had met. Tough, capable, lethal. Clearing her throat Abby tried to step forward to greet the blonde when Kane grabbed her elbow and kept her close to his side. Sending a glare back she noticed he was in a staring match with the wolf beside Ashlynn, turning to face it she found amber yellow eyes looking back but the beginnings of a snarl were making his lips quiver and twitch. A single word uttered from Ash brought the animals head down and put a stop to his grumblings. “Osha is not a pet, and he is not to be tested.” She warned gazing pointedly at Kane.

“We would like to accept you in but not him. He needs to stay outside the fence.” Marcus said grip loosening on her arm though still there.

She rose a haughty brow. “I’d like to see you try to get him away from me. He stays, as he is my guard and the ambassador for his pack. He will not wander from my side.” Her tone left no room for argument and with that she waltzed into Camp Jaha.

The harsh croak of a raven brought Kane’s attention up, spotting the large black bird circling above before alighting on the Arc. “We have a lot to talk about, I suggest we get to it as soon as possible.” The petite grounder called standing near the central fire, hip cocked and arms crossed.

Oh boy… Marcus sighed following behind Abby who seemed more than a little peeved at being bossed about by a girl no doubt half her age. Not that he liked it much either, but he had come to expect and understand that these people had little patience for fools and self importance. Age was just a number to them, and down here it didn’t matter how old you were, you were trained to fight, kill, and potentially die in battle. No if’s, and’s, or buts, it was their way of life and they needed to adapt accordingly. Following his Chancellor, Kane stayed a step behind a leery expression on his face. “What did you have in mind?”

A crooked smile lit Ash’s face. “Let the negotiations begin.”


	16. Chapter 16

“I have a feeling this is going to be interesting” Bellamy whispered close to Ashlynn’s ear as the group congregating inside the Ark meeting room  
Ashlynn held back a laugh and stood in her own spot on the opposite end of the room from Abby, Bellamy on one side, Osha between them, and Lincoln on the other with Octavia beside him. 

A dark haired girl with a brace on her leg entered the room last, followed by a man who stuck very close to her as she took a place in the circle after giving members of the returning group hugs. “Raven, Wick, you aren’t involved in these proceedings” Kane said quietly, giving her a questioning look 

“I beg to differ” Abby nodded and Kane shrugged at Raven’s words 

“Lincoln, could you please explain to us why the children snuck out after dark to go with you?” Abby asked him, her arms crossed over her chest 

Before Lincoln could answer Ashlynn let out a snort, “Children? I’m sorry but I don’t think you people know who qualifies as children and who doesn’t” 

“Ashlynn is right, you’ve been told before. We stopped being children when you sent us down here to die” Octavia spit out, not even trying to hide the disdain from her voice

“Can we just get to the point? My sister is expecting us back as soon as possible” Ashlynn lightly tapped her foot on the ground, her hands on her hips 

"How many of you are there?" Abby asked, trying to hide the concern that if she pissed this grounder off then perhaps her whole village would strike them 

"Just my older sister Rowan and I, and our pack" even Ashlynn could sense the fear from the older woman, and knowing how important this meeting was to Lincoln and the people he loved she tried to tone down the ferocity in her voice and stance 

"Pack?" Kane asked, taking a quick glance at the wolf at the grounder's side, not looking too long for fear of what would happen 

"Osha is one of eight wolves we have in our territory, my sister works alongside their alpha Shade as a pseudo alpha female. They answer to her as much as to him. They are a part of our village, our family and we have rules regarding them as well as others" Ashlynn explained calmly, running a hand over Osha's head and back and he leaned his body against hers as she did so

"Only the two of you? How on earth have you survived?" Raven asked, she ignored the irritated look on Abby's face for jumping in 

"Both my sister and I were raised in a grounder clan until about six summers ago, been alone save the pack ever since. They help my sister hunt game and I'm in charge of fishing and gathering. We have many natural resources nearby our camp, the ocean to one side and the woods on all others. Other clans know our boundaries and have learned to avoid us." 

"You mentioned rules, what pray tell are these rules of yours?" Kane asked, in a all due respect tone as he could muster 

"You must understand, this is and always will be our home. And we created these rules to keep it safe and secure," Ashlynn began, as she spoke she braided her golden tresses, "we have simple rules, my sister, the pack and I sleep in a cave den, only certain people are allowed inside, the wolves will hurt or even kill anyone they don't know or like if they invade their personal space. Two, I noticed your guards have guns and even pointed them at something they couldn't yet see. That won't be tolerated. Guns are fine to have in camp but must be kept down at all times, if you can't see something don't aim at it. If you shoot my sister or a member of the pack, you will die. I will make sure of it, as will she if you shoot me even by accident."

"Anymore?" Abby asked, her jaw clenched tight, she didn't like these rules

"Yes. Three, laziness will not be tolerated. Everyone can do something, and with winter approaching faster than we know it we will need all the supplies and help we can get. Four, everything that goes on in the camp must be discussed. Trivial things you can deal with on our own but more important decisions must be brought up and talked about. Five, treat the pack as well as my sister and I with respect or you'll wish you had." Kane tensed at the threat but said nothing.

"We don't have to let you live with us, we could very well let you die here, however we've known Lincoln a long time and he seems to care for your people and that is why we are doing this. Rule six, any intruders in our territory will be dealt with in our way. This is and always will be our home, you are guests. Also if the other clans call for a meeting with your leaders we are to be involved, if nothing else we know how to handle the Commander and have the respect of her Generals. Finally, Rowan and I reserve the right to adjust or add to the rules as situations arise." 

"Is that everything?" Abby asked, her arms crossed in agitation 

"I know you may not like our rules but that is the way it is. Take it or leave it. Make your decision soon for I would like to get back to my sister as soon as possible" Ashlynn left the meeting room and made her way outside, she hated being in cramped, small spaces for long periods of time. That's why she hated winter so much, while Rowan was hunting she was alone, Ro didn't like when she tagged along because she worried so much about her. 

The group followed after her into the sunshine, Bellamy had sensed the tension in the grounder woman and decided to try and ease it. He took a shirt from his pack and tied it into series of knots, he whistled to Osha who perked his head up and yipped excitedly when he registered that Bell wanted to play. Grabbing the shirt with his teeth he proceeded to tow Bellamy around the camp which got a laugh from many of the people around them. 

Ashlynn shook her head but smiled, she trusted Bellamy to keep Osha out of trouble. Ash sat on a stump and started digging through her bag for some meat jerky that Rowan had prepared and given her before she left. Her snacking was halted when she heard Osha growling, very loudly and snarling. Her head jerked up and saw Osha by the end of the fence, having forgotten about the tug o' war with Bell, his hackles were raised and his teeth were bared. 

She ran to him and kneeled beside him, he wasn't taking his eyes away from the edge of the woods, "Osha, was is it?" Ash grabbed her knife from her sheath and exited the gate before Lincoln could stop her 

Abby and Kane emerged at the commotion and watched the young woman sprint towards the trees, Lincoln and Octavia at her heels, Bellamy, Monty and Jasper after them. "Get back here now!" Abby yelled but was ignored

After nearly an hour the group returned, Ash looked concerned and was clutching a fur tightly in her hand, "What happened?" Kane asked as they stepped through the gate 

"Someone was watching your camp, looked to have been doing so for at least a week or two. Found two sets of prints, large so most likely male, two of them by the looks of it. They took off when they heard us coming." Ash stashed the fur in her bag for safe keeping, who knew when they might have to go searching for them 

"Did you lose them?" Abby asked

"No, we left the trail when it collided with the pawprints of a cat, no way am I risking anyone else’s life for a couple of snakes hiding in the trees. More than likely the panther will take care of our problem for us, but we won’t know for sure." Ash looked pissed, Lincoln didn't blame her 

"This is why we need to get moving," Bellamy said, looking at the two Chancellors, "who knows what they were planning on doing or why they were watching us. We need to leave before we find out"


	17. Chapter 17

It had been over three weeks since her sister had left and Rowan felt like she was about to lose her mind. Her own sanity was slipping simply because she didn’t know what was happening to Ashlynn, the fear and worry was gnawing a hole in her belly. The first week was quiet but not horrible, the second was lonely but her temper was getting worse, this last one had been wretched. Her tasks of building a larger smokehouse and adding to the stores had been finished before the first week was out, the preparations for winter during the second and third were still ongoing. The curing hides and drying meat were all in their places, the den had been cleaned of debris, and the ventilation shafts cleared. Though she was getting so snappy even Shade kept his distance, the poor pack was on edge and wary around their usually calm leader. 

The whole pack noticed the absence of their omega and resident peacemaker, along with their human littermate. Staring out through the woods her gaze searching for any kind of movement and finding nothing, not even a breeze moved the leaves. The summer season was coming to a close and the broad leaf trees were beginning to change colors as the bite of winter was starting to show in the winds from the north. There was no reason to hunt but feeling the need to move Ro began to walk. Shade watched and flicked one ear back, a question as to whether he should follow; his two legged companion had been very tense the past weeks and working herself to exhaustion just to sleep. He quickly caught up and whined at her bringing her to a dead stop, he never whined not since he was a pup and had taken up the mantle of leader. 

Rowan looked down to her faithful Shadow and saw his concern staring back at her in those amber orbs. She couldn’t help it, dropping to her knees she wrapped her arms around his thick neck and buried her nose into his fur. Breathing deep the familiar scents of her pack flooded her senses and brought a sense of calm that she had been missing since her sister left. She didn’t cry, warriors needed to be too strong for that weakness and it was one she could ill afford. After a few moments Rowan pulled herself together and released him before standing. _“Thank you, my Shadow.”_ She whispered. 

Standing once more the two set off wandering the fringes of the territory, though they stayed away from the bone yard lines. About an hour into the walk Shade perked up, his ears on a swivel and nose in the air scenting something floating on the breeze. With a low growl his shoulders bunched up and the fur along his spine stood at attention. Dropping to a crouch she waited to hear something that could help her identify what had made Shade wary. The sound of bipedal footsteps had Rowan ducking into the brush for camouflage with her four legged companion just a step behind. Laying a hand on the dark males ruff Rowan made sure that he kept silent, both peering out from the foliage watching for what was coming their way. The footsteps were heavy, with little regard for stealth though to the untrained ear they would seem normal. When the figure appeared through the brush Ro relaxed, this figure while a stranger was not a threat. The woman continued walking unaware of the pairs of eyes watching her, although trudging is a better term for the hard thuds her footfalls were making. Shade sensed the subtle change in his leader and gave a quiet confused whine as to what he was supposed to do. It was enough that the young woman stopped mid step and turned, eyes searching for the source of sound that alerted her to their presence. Oddly enough the blonde haired stranger was smart enough to not call out looking for a response, it was a quick way to die if you weren’t prepared for what was there.

As she dropped her shoulders and bent at the waist trying to duck away undetected, Shade tensed back up the predatory drive to chase what was running away. Fingers tightening into his scruff she stilled him, but not for long, as the girl started to run she released Shade knowing she could never truly hold him. As he slid from cover a growl building in his chest, Shade began to give chase startling the woman and causing her to stumble as she bolted for the low trees and the safety of their branches. He knew this was not a true hunt but it still burned in him to catch his prey, to sink his teeth into flesh, bring down his prize and feed with the rest of his pack, but not for this human. Somehow his leader knew this person even if it was not one he recognized by scent or sight, but he would obey her wishes and no great harm would come to them from him. Yet. Catching up to the slow two legger he nipped her heels, tripping her like the deer and elk they hunted on a regular basis. Warning growls rumbled from his chest not to move when she tried to recover her feet as his leader caught up and decided what was to be done with this newcomer.

Rowan melted into sight just behind the fallen woman as she panted and tried to subtly reach for a knife to ward off the large wolf at her boots. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you, you’ll lose your hand faster than you can blink before you could hurt him.” She warned in english, tone dry as the blonde whipped her head around finally noticing Rowan at her back. 

“Who are you?!” She snapped still ready to fight even if she was outnumbered.

“Feisty, but you have nothing to worry about from me Clarke.”

“What about him?” The blonde asked tipping her head in the direction of Shade.

“Him either, he is just warning you not to try anything. Shade come.” Clarke stared open mouthed as the growls ceased and the dark wolf trotted to the red heads side without complaint.

“How- how did you do that?” She asked shocked that the beast would obey spoken commands.

Rowan shrugged rubbing her boys head with light scratches to the spots behind his ears. “Time and patience. Now, what are you doing all the way out here?” 

Standing once more Clarke brushed dirt from her clothes. “Better question, how do you know me?” She shot a suspicious look their way but Ro wasn’t offended, it was a fair question since she had in truth never met the Sky Dweller before. 

“Your reputation precedes you Sky Girl. So I ask again, why are you here… Alone?” Rowan watched Clarke flinch at then quickly recover her emotions being replaced by a mask.

Good, she was learning but not fast enough she expected to hide her feelings from other's down here. “I… it doesn’t matter.” She muttered not looking her in the eye a telltale sign of guilt.

Eyes narrowing she looked the girl over and saw the thin cracks in the emotional shield she was trying to build around herself. Apparently more had happened on that mountain than she and her sister were aware of. However she knew the look of a haunted soul and if the hollowing cheeks and purple smudged eyes were any indication, the young woman needed food and a few good nights sleep. Taking a rare moment of pity on the poor creature in front of her Rowan decided to swallow the lie Clarke told her and invited her back to the den to offer her some food and a safe place to sleep. “There’s no such thing as safe down here.” Clarke replied. “And why should I trust you? I don’t know you and you still haven’t said your name, and yet you expect me to just follow you?” The obvious distrust and hostility made Ro chuckle.

“I see Octavia’s temper wasn’t the only one with fire in it. I am Rowan and this is Shade, you are welcome to my camp because I know of what Lexa did to you and it is a great shame to her and her people. Betrayal is reserved for the Mountain Men and scavengers of the wastes, not a commander of Clans. Besides I know what lurks out here, this is my territory and you do not want to be caught in the dark out here.” Ro said turning away and walking back to the den not bothering to look back, not while Shade had his eyes on her.

“You… you know Octavia? Is she with you?” The tone of Clarke’s voice made her stop once more and look at the young leader standing there looking all of a sudden like a lost child.

Rowan shook her head. “No, she isn’t. Would it matter if she was?” She asked a brow raising in question.

Silence was her answer though the blonde did fall in step beside hers when they started walking again. The two kept quiet as they made their way back to the den Rowan leading the way, when introduced to the pack Rowan was surprised that Kajun took to the petite blonde almost as soon as he sniffed her. The cantankerous grey male didn’t like much of anyone, now he followed her orders but he was never very interested in physical affection or even play with even her or anyone else. “Looks like you’ve made a friend already, come I have a fresh bit of meat for soup.” A loud gurgle from Clarke’s stomach was answer enough as to how hungry the girl was.

Brushing past the vines and mat grasses covering the entrance Rowan heard Clarke follow and gasp in awe at her surroundings as she took in the cave with all it’s trappings. “You live here?” She asked staring at everything, it was home to Rowan but to an outsider, a Sky Girl, it would seem primitive.

She remembered the reactions of the other Sky people who had been there recently and they had similar expressions of awe. Everything was personalized to her and her sister’s tastes and needs, the stone walls were clean of debris and painted with colorful drawings of the outside world. No doubt Clarke saw it with a similar sense of childlike fascination, but to her credit she tried to hide it in an effort to be polite. Bringing the scrawny woman over to the center fire she tossed some dry timber onto the embers to reignite the blaze and warm the venison stew. “Do you share your food with them?” Clarke asked as the wolves began to settle down in various places, though some did appear to be staring intently.

Ro growled, a low vibration from her chest that made the unwavering gazes of Rava and Aspen drop, the females then went about finding a comfortable place to nap. Going back to tending their food Rowan finally answered Clarke’s question. “The pack have their own food to fill their bellies, though they do try to challenge strangers for food. It is a packs way of finding the pecking order.”

Clarke gave a humorless chuckle and the smile that curled her mouth was sardonic and bitter. “Sounds familiar.” She muttered.

The redheaded grounder watched the young woman for a moment, her leaf green eyes keenly observing the myriad of emotions running behind the stormy sky blue iris’ of her new found companion. There were many things that this young one had seen, far too much if her face was any gauge. Tossing some herbs into the beaten up metal cook pot Rowan thought on what she had been taught. Her people were raised to be battle ready and hardened by a young age, she remembered getting her first kill mark after just her eleventh summer. The scar to be one of the first among many that decorated her body, and just like her tattoos they were each a sign she was a committed warrior, and survivor. These Sky People were soft by comparison, but Rowan knew the stories told of this small blonde leader who brought down the mountain of fear. She had proven to her own clan and the Treekru that she could make the tough choices demanded of a leader, but Ro could also see the toll it had taken on woman. There would be time to heal those festering wounds in her soul, but whether she did it alone or with help was up to Clarke. “Eat this, you will need your strength.”

Taking the bowl from Rowan she took a tentative sip, the thick broth rich with flavors and her stomach growled begging for more. “Go slow or you will see it come back.” The redhead warned dipping her own bowl into the pot. 

They ate in companionable silence until both had had their fill and Ro was showing Clarke where she was to sleep. Kajun followed in her shadow and laid down next to the rockshelf where she crawled under the furs and was asleep in mere minutes. Rowan sat and watched her for awhile, feeling a sense of protectiveness grow in her chest. It was an odd thing since she had just met this Sky Girl, but that sad haunted stare she had was enough to tug on her hard heart. Sighing she wondered if it was going to matter, Kajun had chosen her and if that grumpy bastard loved her she would no doubt be loved by the rest of the pack in short order. “Looks like I have a new little sister to take care of.” She said to Shade with a gentle ear rub before scooting over to let him sleep back to back with her.

It was something he had taken to doing ever since Ash had left, and it had brought Ro comfort small a gesture as it was. The wolf stretched out against her spine pressing contact from her neck to knee and soon the warmth was radiating between them and lulled her into a dreamless sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Ashlynn stood as close to the fence as it would allow without giving her a shock, the sun was barely coming up over the large pine trees around where the remains of the sky people's home crashed. As she breathed another sigh her anxiety thickened at the sight of breath rising in front of her face. Winter was far closer than they knew and even if they left right this minute, they would most likely be treading snow well before they reached home. 

Ash hadn't been able to take her runs to calm her nerves and Osha was more and more restless by the minute, no doubt sensing her distress as well. She feared the Tree Clan, the sky people wouldn't be able to fend them off if they chose to attack and her and Lincoln would most likely be captured and brought to the Commander. 

She spun away from the fence and marched passed the already roaring fire she had started in the fire pit, she entered the Ark, Osha whined but followed behind, he wasn't fond of the metal structure and its confines. Ash shook off her worry and continued to where she knew Lincoln stayed with Octavia, with the remainder of the 48, upon finding him she didn't have to wake him, he sat up at her approach. He removed himself from Octavia and stood, taking her arm and leading her back outside. 

_"What's wrong? Are you alright?"_ he asked, his voice low but concern and strain evident on his face 

_"Winter is coming, snow won't be too far behind. We must head out today, we can't falter any longer without being stranded here for the winter. Which they won't survive here"_ Ash ran her fingers through her thick blonde hair in an attempt to release the tangles 

Lincoln wrapped his arms around Ashlynn and hugged her close briefly before releasing her, _"I agree, we will have to leave as soon as possible, whoever chooses to follow is welcome. We can't wait"_

Reaching their agreement settled Ashlynn for the time being, but Lincoln worried. If the sky people refused to follow...would the teens leave the adults to follow them? Lincoln supposed that they would deal with the situation when it comes. Which was fast approaching, as the sun rose higher and higher more and more of the sky people emerged from the Ark. 

Ash watched and waited as everyone received a meager meal, at this rate they would starve if they stayed. They have a lot to learn. When Lincoln nodded her way she approached the large gathering, Osha left her side to greet Bellamy and the rest of the gang he had come to know. Finally returning to Bellamy's side and nudging him for a scratch which of course he indulged. 

"Chancellor, may we address everyone?" Ash spoke loud enough to be heard by the entire group and after receiving a hesitant nod she started 

"When the sun reaches its highest point today, I am leaving. Winter is here and before I reach home I will encounter snow, before it gets worse I implore you to come with me when I leave. I will not return to get you. My sister has been alone far longer than I like. Those who choose to come with me, be at the gate before I leave with anything you need and think you can carry, nothing more" 

"That is too soon" Abby protested, stepping towards her but Lincoln kept himself between the two women, who knows what Ash would do at this point 

"I arrived over three weeks ago, you've had plenty of time. I am leaving today, end of story. Let me tell you this, if the Tree people don't come and kill you, the cold and starvation will. You have a much better chance with me" Ashlynn clenched her hands into tight fists but stood her ground

Abby meant to say more but when she saw what was left of the 100 join together behind Ash, including Raven and Wick she couldn't find what she wanted to say. 

"It appears that once again, the children you sent down to die, have chosen to live instead of following you to certain death" Ash said coldly, Osha joined by her side she turned and headed towards where her things were already packed up. Her supporters disappeared into the structure presumably to pack their things. 

"Abby," Kane got the Chancellor's attention, "it appears that we don't have much of a choice" Abby reluctantly nodded before giving orders to the guards to pack up 

Ashlynn watched the Sky People run around packing their things, the kids were ready to go and stayed close by. Entertained by the friendly Osha as he engaged in another tug-of-war game with Bellamy. Ash was able to smile at the exchange, Osha didn't usually get to play with the pack, probably because they knew if he was hurt in any of their games it would upset her. 

Lincoln reached her and dropped his things beside hers, _"Do you want me to release Cinder back to Rowan?"_

Ashlynn nodded as she kept a close eye on the chancellor when she emerged from the Ark, she didn't look please and it appeared that it steamed from a grouping of adults that remained by the fire pit. She had acute hearing and focused her attention in that direction. 

"Argus, you can't be serious. Come with us" Abby pleaded with the older man, he seemed to speak for the group of people around him, including two of the guards 

"Abby, we want to stay here, what about Jaha or John Murphy? When they return they will want to know where you went. We are not comfortable living with grounders, we'll be fine here. We can gather enough food to sustain those of us here" 

"But-" Abby started to argue, ever the problem solver 

"We've made our decision Abby" Argus' tone suggested that the discussion was over

Ash admired the man for speaking his mind, she knew not everyone would readily trust her because of the Commander's treachery.

Noon finally approached and with only a nod to those around her she opened the gate and led the way, Osha trotting happily beside her. Those trailing behind would have to keep up, because she was not going to slow her pace now. A gusty wind whipped her hair around her face, the first smells of snow from the mountains reached her nose. She quickened her pace, Lincoln gave her a reassuring smile and did his best to get everyone moving. 

After a few hours passed and the sun was low Ashlynn tired of the grumbling of her traveling companions and stopped them to set up camp. She felt remorse at seeing the few children that were with them nearly drop from exhaustion. If they wanted to carve a piece of this world for themselves, having more and more children was a good way to do it. Something she would have to speak to Abby about, at this rate they will die out and cease to exist in less than two generations. 

Her and Lincoln showed them the edibles berries and fruits and for once in a long time she was sure, they filled themselves up and soon after they slipped into slumber. 

Ashlynn remained awake, propped up against a tree on a small knoll over the group, Osha napping at her side, doing his best to keep her warm. She spotted Lincoln up in a large tree on the opposite side of the small valley between them. 

Octavia startled her when she sat down beside her and handed her a warm blanket from her pack. Ash took it with a smile and spread it out over her and Osha, Octavia did the same with her own. 

"You and Lincoln, how did that happen exactly?" Ashlynn asked the girl, she was happy that Lincoln was happy but she was a bit disappointed. She would kill to be loved like that, willing to leave everything for the one you care about. 

"He rescued me, saved me from the other grounders. Healed me. Then," the young woman paused, Ash sensed the regret and hurt in her tone and in her body language 

"Something happened that shouldn't have, he got hurt and you helped him escape" Ash guessed, Octavia looked at her surprised

"Yes, Bell was angry at the grounders. They tortured him for the antidote to poison on his blade and he wouldn't tell until I cut my arm with it. Then he showed us the right one" Octavia ran a finger down the length of the scar on her forearm, it was very faint but still there 

"They've seemed to work out their differences" both women looked over as Bellamy threw up a canteen to Lincoln who took a few sips before tossing it back down with a nod of thanks 

"What about you? Any guys in your sight?" O asked, settling her gaze back on the grounder beside her

Ash shook her head, "No, bad experiences with men sort of put me off them. Linc is one of the only ones I've trusted, until now" 

"You mean Monty, Jasper and my brother?" 

"Yes, they seem like a loyal bunch. And loyalty isn't something to take for granted" the women shared kindred smiles 

"I think that is what aggravates the Chancellor so much, all of us kids that were here first have gotten so close with everything we've been through. And she doesn't know how to reach us, she doesn't have our trust. But you do."

"Why would they trust me? I'm the enemy" Ash was confused as her eyes scanned around the sleeping area, as before the kids were close together, separating themselves from the adults 

"They thought you were at first, then when Bell and Monty and Jasper told them about you and your sister and your home, they began to hope. They decided long ago to leave with you whenever you say go. " it was hard for Octavia to explain

"While I appreciate their trust, I don't deserve it. At least, I haven't earned it yet. Maybe these coming days I will, this trip won't be easy for anyone." both girls looked up and gasped, snow had arrived and was silently falling to the earth, and quickly coated them in flakes which they shook off 

Ashlynn was going to have to pick up the pace, something she was sure was going to be a problem with these green sky people.


	19. Chapter 19

“C’mon Clarke you must learn to keep your steps light, how can you hope to sneak up on prey if they hear you stomping from a mile away.” Rowan called from the branches of her apple tree at the waterfall. 

The sweet fruit on the ground was withering and rotting while the late bloomers were still in the boughs and would bring deer as well as other things to feed on the fall harvest food. Hopefully no bears, a few years before Rowan and the pack had had to take on a very hungry black bear trying to devour the whole bushel. Though when it was finally dead the pack had eaten well for over a week, both Rowan and Ash had thought it too tough and gamey to eat, the wolves however had no such complaints. “I’m trying.” She answered growing more frustrated which only lead to more heavy footfalls.

Taking a apple she tossed it at Clarke popping her good on the temple. “OW! What was that for?” She cried holding the side of her head while glaring at Ro.

“You must be aware of your surroundings, you have to be ready for other predators to attack you. Plus it’s a snack and you need a break.” Dropping from her perch Rowan joined her on the ground eating her own fruit.

Clarke begrudgingly agreed with the frustrating grounder woman, granted she was more patient than Anya had been when they were running from the mountain men, but still. Kajun and Shade were a few feet away lounging with the rest of the pack. It wouldn’t be long before she would need to wonder if there would be a pup litter for the spring, the females were all of age and would be going into heat by midwinter. Shade may not have a choice in not picking a mate this year, Kajun had been challenging him the past few months although since Clarke had shown up he had calmed down considerably. Still she hoped he would pick a mate this year and there would be new additions to the family. As the two women sat quietly the croak of a raven caught Rowan’s attention, looking up she spotted a familiar black shape swooping down in lowering circles. Grinning the red head raised her arm and the intelligent black bird landed lightly with a flapping of wings.

 _“My Cinder…”_ She whispered stroking the birds silky feathers as he rubbed against her fingers.

“Another pet?” Clarke asked, fascinated by the grounders ability to charm the beasts around her.

“Not pet, friend. And he brings good news.”

“What do you mean?” Clarke’s brows furrowed in confusion and she cocked her head to the side much like a curious pup.

“His return means my sister is coming home.”

***  
The week after Cinder returned Rowan spent that time teaching Clarke how to survive, the way to walk silently in the woods, the best way to track prey, how to use a bow, and how to climb trees even if the bottom limbs were too high. She was very good at how to use a knife though her fighting skills and how to skin a beast needed a little work. “Good, now reach for that branch above you, no not that one it won’t hold even a scrawny thing like you, higher! That one, now tell me what you see.”

“I see a red headed pain in my ass.” The blonde huffed as she hauled herself up to the designated branch. 

She was about twenty feet up and had a good clear view of the woods around them, the pack was elsewhere chasing down some food and patrolling borders. They knew to avoid Bone Yard spots along the border as it attracted bears and cats that were capable of killing them, as Clarke had learned early on when she had stumbled on the gruesome sight when she crossed into the territory. Rowan had told her that the Sky People were coming and that if she wished to leave before they got there that would be her choice but she should stay with the pack until they showed to regain strength and learn how to live alone in this hostile world. “Well?” Rowan called from below.

“Nothing out of the ordinary, I don’t see any signs of your sister or the group.” Clarke was secretly glad for that, the longer it took for the mysterious sister and her old friends and family the better.

She had come to enjoy spending time with the wild woman and her four- legged family, she had been a patient teacher and a decent friend. She never pushed for details on what happened in Mount Weather and woke her from her nightmares without comment, only comforting words and a relaxing brew of tea. Kajun had also become a fixture in her life, the big grey wolf walked with her constantly and was a stoic supporter when she needed him. He was not as open and happy Rowan’s Shade, but he was a good companion and had helped her with hunts on more than one occasion in the past week. Ro was in the midst of teaching her to howl like a wolf to call for him or all of the pack to help her if need be and while she wasn’t as good as Rowan, Clarke felt she was getting better. Climbing down from her perch they both called to the pack saying they were headed back and to round up.

They walked in silence for a half a mile before Clarke decides to break it. “I don’t want to leave.” She whispers, it’s the truth, she just hasn’t wanted to admit it aloud.

Rowan pauses in her steps and looks at her younger companion with gentle green eyes. “Then don’t, if you wish to stay that is your choice. Just because they are coming here, does not mean you must leave.”

Clarke swallowed thickly and stared at the ground. “Yes it does.”

Ro softened but did not reach out to comfort the young woman, whatever had happened to the girl it was a heavy burden and one she thought she must carry alone. This weight was going to crush her if she did not set it down, but she would have to do it on her own terms. “No, if you wish to stay you can. There are ways for you to stay out of their sight, there are a few secret ways in and out of the den that if you wish to stay there and come and go as you please, you may.” When Clarke tried to argue Rowan silenced her with a wave of her hand. “You won’t last on your own in the winter anyway, even nomadic clans hunker down for the season. You have some skill, but not enough to live out there when the temperature drops, vegetations gone, with no meat, or warmth and shelter.You will die, so at least stay until spring... I do not wish your death.”

It was not ideal but Clarke knew the grounder woman was right, she knew nothing of the conditions she would have to live through even if it meant facing her mother and the people she left behind. Nodding her assent the two set about walking again they were nearly back home before the pack caught up with them bouncing and happy, tongues and tails wagging. As the sun began to disappear the air grew increasingly cooler causing their breath to fog in front of them. Before too long there would be snow on the ground and the wind blowing off the ocean would be bitter enough to freeze a man if they stayed on the shoreline too long. By the time they reached the den the sun was setting, the sky awash in a explosion of color. Ro always saw the look of pure wonder cross the Sky Girl’s face whenever she saw something that the grounder would consider mundane or normal, and it got her curious. “Tell me what it was like, up there.”

Bringing her focus back to Rowan, Clarke was confused by the question. None of the other Grounders they had met ever asked before, or even seemed interested in knowing. “Why do you want to know?”

“The same reason you want to know about my world.” She answered simply as she began to heat the central fire for warmth and a pot of water for that strange tasting but calming tea. 

It seemed a reasonable enough request, though Clarke wondered if the woman really wanted to know or was just trying to get her to open up a little. With a tiny nod she started to spin the tale of her childhood and all the rules and laws of the Ark. The stories of her father were full of smiles and laughter until his death, Clarke still loved her mother it was just harder to express past the old anger still festering from learning the truth. She told Rowan of how the stations had come together over years of isolation and making a large community, how the Council worked and how they had a Chancellor instead of Commander. Eventually she explained how her father had found a flaw in the system and that if they hadn’t come crashing to Earth the whole Ark would have suffocated in a matter of months. A floating tomb long forgotten about until the heavens themselves came crashing down. Rowan chuckled a bit at that. “We actually thought that you know? When the first of your kind came to the ground we had no idea what was falling from the skies, we had always seen falling stars but to have have one hit?” She shook her head tiny warrior braids and decorative beads clicking as she did. “It was unheard of, and then rumors of stranger people being spotted around the crash site? It’s no wonder Indra and her clan went after you, no doubt they thought you were invaders from the Sky trying to steal their territory.”

Clarke gave a rueful smile. “We really were like aliens on a whole new world, weren’t we?”

They conversed some more before drinking their teas and heading to bed, the raven called Cinder squaked in his nest above them as Clarke curled into her furs. The settling of the pack on the floor beside her had the blonde thinking, she had grown comfortable and used to the sounds in the past week, she felt safe here. It was nice compared to the past weeks she had spent on her own barely getting by in the cold and harsh environment. Knowing that she really couldn’t leave even if she wanted to made the choice of staying that much easier, Clarke and Rowan could both taste the moisture in the air and feel it blowing in from across the ocean. Snow was coming and with it a whole new set of problems, but the blonde began to think just maybe she could take them on… she wasn’t alone anymore.

When the two woke the next morning there was a thin blanket of white covering everything, the pack rejoiced and bounded around in the powder high pitched happy yips filling the air. “You know, I can see they are all different but you’ve never told me their names.” Clarke pointed out, other than the dark alpha male Shade and grey Kajun she didn’t know the others at all.

Rowan thought for a moment and found this to be true, she had neglected to tell the Sky Girl the whole packs names. “The red one there that looks a bit like me is Rava, I believe she will be the alpha female come midwinter.” She said pointing to the large red and tan female chasing Shade around. 

“The solid black is Nuka, he is a touch insane and unstable so avoid being alone with him if you can. The smaller black and white is Loni, she is the omega of the group since Osha is gone.” Down the line she went pointing each wolf out and saying their names. “Aspen, the brown and tan rolling in the snow, is the sweetest but has more attitude and will put the others below her in their place.”

“Below her?”

“Just like people wolves have a chain of command, and the ones on the bottom sometimes need to be reminded that they are not in control. Like Tru that pale silver over there, is above Loni but below Nuka. Does that make sense?”

Looking at the interactions of the pack Clarke could see how the relationships were like that of the guards on the ship. The ones at the top having the most responsibility and more brutal aspects while the ones at the bottom being more like peacemakers. Ironically the opposite way things were on the Ark, the guards and enforcers worked for and directly under the more “peaceful” leaders. Snorting Clarke knew this kind of system would rankle her mother, the newfound Chancellor of the Sky people. It wasn’t the way she liked to lead, or at least that’s the front she showed. Both of them knew if worst came to worst Abby would release Kane and his trigger happy lot of soldiers on the grounders in a second if they threatened what she held dear. As the wind changed the pack stopped playing and stood at attention noses scenting the air. Ro noticed the change and stood up from her perch as she whittled a staff of wood to fit a new spear head on it. “What is it?” Clarke asked growing tense as her friend took on the alert stance she used when stalking a prey item.

A set of faint howls whispered on the breeze and Clarke watched as a grin split Rowan’s face. “My sister is home.”

***

The caravan trailing behind Ash was agonizingly slow but they continued to trudge forward leaving a trail that an infant could have followed. Rolling her eyes with a sigh she knew Rowan and herself would have their hands full teaching these lumbering bears of a clan how to walk softly and leave little to no trace behind. It had been a grueling trek but it was almost over thank the Sea, poor Osha could tell he was almost home and would race off a short distance away before galloping back whining the whole time. She raised a hand and the brown would run under rubbing against her with enough force that nearly knocked her over. “Is he always like that?” Bellamy asked shifting the rifle strapped to his aching back.

She shrugged. “We’ve never been gone this long on our own, he wants to be back where he belongs as do I.” The set of guards walking up front with her and the teens were so tense Ro would have shook her head on sight and said they were strung like a too tight bowstring.

_“Too much pressure, you wouldn’t be able to draw without the strand breaking under the strain. They are worthless like this.”_

Her voice stated in the blondes mind with such clarity Ashlynn wondered if she was really there. “Are we almost there?” An inquisitive voice called from the back.

There was a young girl who seemed fascinated with the grounder woman and her wolf and would often try and mimic the males body language when she caught him alone. Ro would no doubt approve of her, Ash certainly had grown to like the little one even if many of the older adults were overprotective. “Yes.” She yelled back.

It was at this point that Ashlynn recognized the pass in the border of their territory and smiling like a fool she bolted forward Osha alongside. Climbing a small rise she paused savoring the wind at her back pulling her home. Taking a deep breath she cupped her hands around her mouth and howled, the wolf beside her adding his voice to the call. “What the hell is she doing?” One of the guards asked staring at her in a mixture of awe and terror.

“Let’s go ask.” Octavia snipped before racing after her friend to catch up.

The man shot Bell a look who just gave a one shoulder shrug and followed suit, grumbling under their breath the small group trotted after the wild woman and teenagers. Ash was still howling when the crew got there, and when she finally stopped no one bothered to actually ask the question. Almost all of the other adults from the Ark seemed almost scared of the grounder woman, or at least apprehensive of her, although considering what the Commander had done she wasn’t surprised. It wasn’t until Abby and Kane came up with the rest of the traveling Sky people was when they heard the threads of answering howls in the distance. Kane immediately tensed up raising his weapon to his shoulder in readiness which earned him a glare from both O and Ash. When Ashlynn and Osha answered back the calls grew louder and more urgent. “What is this about?” Abby asked nervousness bunching the muscles in her shoulders.

“I’m announcing our arrival, you’ll soon meet my sister, she is coming to greet us.”

“And the... wolves?” Marcus quired eyes scanning the trees.

“They’ll be here.” She answered simply without taking her eyes off the horizon. “Keep moving, we are now in our territory. If you wish to bed down somewhere safe we need to make it to the den.”

“That is a full days walk from here, I remember you had to wake us up early just to get us to the fringes before dark.” Bellamy said with an incredulous scowl. 

“I know, but you should know by now that these borders are too dangerous in the dark. We need to be at least closer to the heart of our territory before nightfall.” 

Kane understood this reasoning and nodded before twisting his head around to shout to the rest of the crew. “Move out, we still have a lot of ground to cover let’s go!” With a collective groan the tired slew of people did as bid and started walking again.

*** 

Rowan ran, her pack surging around her as they bolted through the brush and game trails searching for their lost packmates. Before she had left she had given Clarke strict orders to stay in the den arming the young woman with a spare knife and bow. “Do not leave, do you understand me? You may be a hunter, but you are not ready for the cats and bears here.” She had nearly said killer but knew that word could wound her friend more than any blade would.

It wasn’t long before the woman was left in the wake of her more speedy four legged companions while she was forced to lag behind. As they drew closer though the wolves scented their missing family members and almost totally disappeared from Rowan’s sight, she let them go, they knew she would catch up. She couldn’t wait to see her sister, even if she was bringing a herd of extra large infants she would have to teach the most basic skills to survive… this winter would not be a fun one. _When are they ever?_ She could almost hear Ash’s voice say.

_Good point._

***

Osha yipped and wiggled like a pup as if he could sense the rest of the pack coming to meet them and with another hour of walking he began to bark and took off at a sprint into the woods. “What’s got into him?” Bellamy asked as his feet wailed at him to stop walking.

“Our family is close, they will be back here soon just you wait.” She said picking up the pace as Ash was just as desperate to be home again.

She might actually sleep fully through the night if she was in her own bed and next to her sibling. Hearing the excited yipping and howls as her four legged family got ever closer Ash bounced on the balls of her feet and lunged forward when she spotted a flash of dark fur ahead. “Wait Ashlynn!”

There was no stopping her now, ignoring the calls back the grounder woman rushed through the brush. The crescendo of howling broke the quiet of the woods and with a few more steps Ash was tackled by a mass of muscle and fur. Shade knocked her to the ground his tongue licking her face in seconds, the rest of the pack soon followed with whining and high pitched yips to show their excitement. She was home. Shoving the dark brown male off her chest she couldn’t stop smiling as the massive beasts welcomed her back. Ash petted and loved on each of them crooning at them in the grounder language unaware she was being observed by some of the sky people. It was the tensing of Shade under her fingers that alerted Ash to there being something off. A deep rumbling growl from the alpha male had the rest of the pack on defense and they were a seething creature with many eyes and even more teeth.

Looking up there was a group of men, guards that had been at the head of the column with her and none of them known to her sisters pack. Lincoln could have diffused some of their wariness or even Bellamy, but this crew was new and the sharp tang of their fear and weapons was riling up the pack. “Don’t move.” She warned trying to head off one of them panicking and running inciting the predatory drive to chase down prey, or worse take stance and fight ending in tears and blood.

It didn’t work as the wolves advanced, teeth exposed and hackles raised, it was a matter of moments before someone twitched and their would be a surge of angry wolves after the men they considered a threat. Too late. One man raised his gun and before any could react shot off a round, he hadn’t aimed really and so hit nothing, but a knife was thrown with far more deadly accuracy and lodged into the flesh of his arm from behind Ash. The blonde shouted and managed to keep the pack and guards from attacking each other but just barely, another few seconds and a red blur ran past Ashlynn as Kane, Lincoln, and Bellamy came up the hill. Lincoln kept going trying to avoid Rowan killing the man and moved to block her attack, she had been a fighter of beasts too long though. She jumped to the side and sprang off a tree trunk getting her high enough to flip over his shoulder and land on her target. 

The pair of them tumbled backwards down the hill and into the waiting caravan, people scattered as Ro came to a final roll in a crouching position a snarl twisting her mouth. The guard still toting the knife in his arm wailed and didn’t get up, Abby and Sinclair went into doctor mode instantly and tried to comfort the wounded man and diffuse the situation with the very angry grounder woman. “Rowan stop!” Ash shouted.

“I thought you warned them of what would happen if they fired a gun near my pack?” The redhead growled, another blade clenched in her fist as she waited to spring and kill the man.

“It was just a misunderstanding, they were startled by the wolves. We’ve never seen them before, except in story books they are intimidating.” Kane said trying to appease Rowan.

Green eyes narrowed and the presence of her pack on the ridge made for an imposing image as the Sky people were introduced to this wild woman and her pets. “He didn’t mean it.” Abby tried earning herself a hard look that made her swallow thickly at the expression in Ro’s summer hued eyes.

Muscles still tense Rowan came to a standing position, mouth pinching into a flat line she approached the guard and stared down at him whimpering on the ground. Sinclair and Abby were unsure what her intentions were but the older woman and leader crossed her arm over him and met Rowan’s eyes in a challenge. The grounder raised one brow at the display and understood where Clarke got her mettle from, it was a good sign in a leader. Reaching past her she gripped her knife handle and shifted her gaze to the man. “Aim that weapon at my family again and next time I won’t miss.” She swiftly and smoothly pulled the blade from his arm and turned away before he had finished crying out at the pain.

“What did she mean by missing? She nearly hit his chest!” Sinclair whispered quickly tying a tourniquet around Fisher’s wound.

Abby helped the man to his feet after Sinclair was done and sent a look to Marcus that said they would need to speak later. He nodded and gave the redhead a wide berth as she passed him to hug her blonde sister. “I think that’s what she was aiming for…” Abby muttered more to herself than anyone else as the now very wary caravan continued its trek towards this insane grounders home.


	20. Chapter 20

_“Relax Ro, they didn’t mean any harm. They will learn, I promise. If I have to teach them myself”_ Ash intertwined her fingers with her sister’s, as they led the group the rest of the way home, the wolves stayed in front leading the way

Rowan didn’t answer but only gave a curt nod, what an introduction. Ash shook her head when it started to snow again, piling atop her head “Pick up the pace! I want to be warm” she grinned when she heard Bellamy, Octavia and Lincoln laugh at her comment 

_“What did you do while I was gone?”_ Ash nudged her sister with her shoulder, hoping to brighten her mood, even slightly 

_“Stored plenty of meat, built them shelter. I wasn’t going to but we can’t have them freeze to death”_ Ash giggled at her sister’s comment, then looking at her expression she knew there was more 

_“And?”_

_“A friend of theirs is staying with us. She wants to remain hidden”_ luckily the wolves started howling loudly so their conversation could not be overheard 

They finally crested the hill that viewed the ocean, gasps abounded as the sky people saw the ocean for the first time. “Sky people, the long house will be your home. No one enters the cave without permission. Not under any circumstance” Ash yelled, gesturing to the large structure pressed up against the slope, “Linc, you know where to find the meat. I don’t know about you but I am going to bed” 

Lincoln shook his head but herded the sky people into their living quarters, surprised at how much work Rowan had put into it. There was more than enough room for everyone. Along with bringing supplies to feed the group, Lincoln also grabbed some medical supplies to assist the man that Rowan had stabbed. 

Ash followed Rowan into the cave, the pack had already relaxed and sprawled about as always. Clarke sat by a small fire in the center, playing with a small patch of fur that must have come off one of the ones on the floor. “You’re the one everyone’s been talking about” Ash commented, throwing her small pack onto her sleeping platform and sat down beside her, stroking the fire and bringing it back from the brink 

“Yes. I assume they are here” Clarke said, glancing nervously towards the entrance of the cave, expecting them to barge in 

“Don’t worry, they don’t even know you are here and they won’t for as long as you like. I can keep a secret” Rowan scoffed at her words and Ash shot her the stink eye 

“Thanks” Clarke muttered

A silence enveloped them, snores from the pack filled the cavern “Hey Ro, one of those sky men was staring at you when you showed up” 

Rowan raised an eyebrow as she mixed a concoction into the cooking pot, then shook her head.

“Can’t help it. Blame Bell and Octavia. Don’t change the subject! I think it’s time for some love” Rowan didn’t answer but Clarke paled at the mention of Bellamy’s name 

_“Clarke and Bell are in love, I can tell”_ Ash commented, Rowan gave her a duh look before serving their dinner 

It took a week before Rowan even looked at the newcomers, she was still so infuriated at the situation. She had taken to disappearing around dawn with the wolves and returning just before sunset. Leaving Ashlynn to become bored and restless, which was never good. 

Ash entered the lodge and looked around at all the work the sky people had done to their new shelter. They had been building walls to create rooms and providing some privacy to each other. Something Ash wasn’t unfamiliar with but she wasn’t going to question them. 

Kane noticed her in the doorway and gestured for her to sit down on a stump, one she was sure Rowan had procured well before the wet weather had arrived. She sat and looked at Kane and Abby expectantly. 

“I hope what happened won’t affect us going forward, it really was just a mistake” Kane started, almost pleading with the grounder 

“My sister isn’t pleased. Neither am I. I however do understand that it was a mistake but even so it was a very dire one. One that my sister will likely hold onto for a while.” 

“There has to be something we can do. To show her that we are trying” Abby said, wringing her hands together. Ash had noticed Clarke doing that same thing on occasion lately. 

Ashlynn thought about it, Lincoln, Bell and Octavia sat down around her. Octavia nudged her with her shoulder and gave her a smile which Ash returned. “Rowan appreciates those who try and help. She’s set in her ways though.” Lincoln commented, clearly he had been listening in to the conversation 

Bellamy got her attention before speaking, “What about making things easier? Maybe someone in engineering can offer some insight. And I’m sure the guards wouldn’t mind some special grounder training. So something like that doesn’t happen again” 

Ashlynn pondered his suggestion, “it’s worth a try, but who should we deal with?” 

“My guards are more than willing to learn from you, and your sister” Kane added, looking hopeful at Abby briefly 

“I’m sure Wick or one of the guys with him can come up with something,” Octavia said, standing up from her seat, “I’ll go talk to them right now and see what they can do” when Ash nodded she left to find Wick

Though she was used to cold weather that they received every season she shivered, pulling her fur covering tighter around her. This winter was going to be brutal and unforgiving, she only hoped that these people could survive. She loved her sister, but after all the company, she didn’t want to be alone again. 

“Ash, this is Wick and his buddy Noah. They are more than willing to help out” Octavia returned with the duo, each had a pad of paper in their hands 

“Tell us what you two normally do around here, during each season. Maybe we can find something to help” Wick sat down across from her and Noah sat in the empty seat beside her

Hours passed as she told them of how they usually hunted, gathered, grew and trapped everything they would need. When Bellamy broke in that Ash was a swimmer and did all of the fishing Noah piped in with an idea 

“If we can make something that will float, and tie it down we can cast it out, and even in the winter you’ll be able to catch fish without getting wet” Ash’s face lit up at the prospect, they could have much more of a variety during the winter and get fresh fish 

When Ashlynn finally left the lodge and returned to the cave and found Clarke snuggled up and sleeping it was close to dark. Expecting her sister any time now she started on some dinner, she knew Ro would be starving by the time she got back. She decided to keep the fish improvement a secret from her until it was actually ready to go 

Hopefully her sister would like this surprise, though she was uncertain. Rowan wasn’t one for surprises. 

Ashlynn laid awake the following morning, waiting for Rowan to head out so she could get their visitors up and working. She wanted to get as much done before her sister returned. 

Ro touched her arm and told her she was leaving, Ash nodded, “be safe” Rowan nodded at her comment and after a glance at Clarke she whistled and the wolves ran out ahead of her 

Ash waited a few minutes more before getting up, she threw on her animal hide moccasins, not very thick but they kept her feet toasty warm. And after putting on a heavy fur she exited the warm den into the frigid air outside. 

She raised her hand to block the rising sun but stood there admiring it. She always loved the colors the sky turned into, she couldn't imagine what the sky looked like from where their visitors came from. 

Taking in a deep breath she easily trudged through the snow, easily two feet deep by now, and entered the lodge of the sky people. Lincoln sat up from his bedding but quickly relaxed when he spotted her. 

Ash touched the top of his head as she passed him and stifled a giggle when he scratched where she touched. She made her way towards where Wick was lying and Noah was not far away. 

Once she woke them and they ate they detailed their plans with her. As hyped up as she was she didn't need any tea to wake her up. She was hoping that this improvement would be the turning point for her sister and let her put the incident behind them. 

Ashlynn watched the guys work, soon the one called Raven got involved and it was picking up the pace. Before her eyes the contraption was built. 

A series of nets attached to a moving pulley, that was operated by the movement of the waves. As the fish were caught they were held in a large basket. Kept alive and in water until whoever harvested it needed them. 

The fish would be there whenever they wanted them. Ashlynn couldn't believe her eyes as the invention was pulling in crabs, and lobster, fish and eels. And all manner of other ocean life. 

She jumped up and down in the snow and tackled Noah to the ground. “Thank you thank you!” 

“I think she's happy” Bellamy and other sky people had come out every now and again to see what was going on 

“Just wait til Rowan sees this. I'll make more than enough for all of us to eat together!” she started carefully collecting crabs and piling them up in a smaller basket in her arms 

As dark approached and the meal was nearing completion Ash smiled when she heard the howls of the pack. She had had the sky people make up torches so Ro could see the invention clearly, even in the dark. 

When she arrived she paused between the lodge and the den, looking at the moving contraption in the water that hadn't been there this morning. 

“What do you think sister?” Ash asked her, wringing her hands together


	21. Chapter 21

Rowan’s anger still burned, though not as brightly as when they had first come to live in their territory. Clarke and her had been perfecting her survival skills everyday for the past week, the girl was becoming a world class tracker and sneak. Her steps were lighter and she was a quick study when it came to staying downwind of whatever they were tracking. The blonde was a capable woman and was getting healthier, but they light in her eyes would dim whenever they had to go back to camp. She wondered how long it would be before the girl could take no more and decided to bolt again. They would need to head it off before it came to that, Rowan would have to get her to open up and deal with her guilt and inner demons before they consumed her body and soul.

Ash nudged her when she remained silent, bringing her back to the present. “It is a good start, we will need it with this many mouths to feed. Well done.” Her sister’s face fell at the lackluster response but it was praise just the same.

If they wanted her jumping for joy like a wolf pup they would be sorely disappointed, she may not be as angry as when they had gotten there but she would not let it go so easily. She was about to turn away when she caught sight of the young girl would had been following Ashlynn around. She had a strip of raw fish in her hand and was approaching one of the wolves, her eyes widened when Ro saw it was Nuka. The solid black mass of muscle eyed the girl and her hand with the food, knowing it would not end well if she got too close Rowan bolted. Dodging through people the grounder woman skidded to a stop facing her packmate with a hard look, she pulled back her lips in a snarl. “Back.” She snapped.

Nuka raised his head in a direct challenge and rumbled back at her, Rowan heard the sharp intake of breath from the girl behind her. Without breaking eye contact with Nuka she reached back and bit out a warning for her to stay put, running from a predator was the stupidest mistake you could make. Soon she and Nuka had the attention of everyone including her pack and they were encircled, a snarling chorus that had the young girl pressing hard against Ro’s back with a whimper. Facing down both his leader and the rest of the pack Nuka made a mistake, he took a step forward and the rest of the wolves descended on him with hard nips and harsh growls putting him back in his place. Even Loni and Osha did so snapping and snarling and tugging on fur, it was a harsh lesson but one that he needed reminding of. She was alpha and if he tried to challenge he better be prepared to face the rest of the pack, she worried with his issues if he would end up being killed by his own littermates or if he would be forced out making him even more dangerous. Lone wolves usually did not live long as their chances of finding food went down drastically after striking it out on their own. Unless they found a new pack to accept them or they made one of their own loners starved to death or were killed by other predators.

“Make them stop, they are hurting him.” The girl cried pulling away from Ro but she wisely stayed back from the writhing mass of fur and teeth that was the pack. 

Rowan shook her head. “I can’t. He broke the rules, and this is his punishment.” The child’s lip trembled and she looked like she was about to cry causing Ro to sigh and turn to her.

“He will not be badly hurt, he will be sore for a few days but nothing more. You shouldn’t do that again.”

“I just wanted to be friends.” She pouted.

“Feeding him is not the way to do it. If you wish for a friend let them pick and come to you, if they wish to be near you they will.” 

Sending her gaze up into the quiet crowd who was half watching her and the child and the pack picking on Nuka. Catching the watchful look of an older woman she jerked her head in a gesture to come and collect the girl. She nodded and moved forward calling the little girl’s name, “Come Aliana. Leave… the grounder woman and her wolves alone.” 

“But-” Aliana looked torn but a firm look from the woman had her move to obey.

“Was that really necessary?” Abby asked as she came up to speak with the scowling grounder woman. 

“Yes. Nuka is not the most… sane of the group, he obeys commands most of the time but the child trying to feed him would incite a bigger problem. Alphas eat first, that is their way, her trying to get him to eat out of turn is a major insult to me and Shade as pack leaders. Shade would have had to challenge him in a much more brutal fashion if he’d taken the food.”

“If he is dangerous why would you keep him?”

“They are all dangerous, but he is also the best scent tracker in the pack.” Rowan explained feeling like she was once again speaking with a young one who did not know how to act. 

As if sensing her annoyance Abby puffed up like a bird with ruffled feathers, Ash smacked a hand to her face with an aggravated sigh. Her sister knew how to push a preaching monk to rage, this Chancellor woman was far too easy a target. Stepping between the two so as they didn’t come to blows Ashlynn directed her sister back to the den and faced Abby, the mother of the lost woman hiding in their home. “I will speak to her, she is…”

“Not as tough as she seems?” The leader scoffed.

“Oh no, she is exactly what she seems. Rowan is just not good with people, not even with our old clan and like many of our tribe we must grow up fast. We have no choice, but Ro had to learn that lesson even earlier than others and it has left a deep scar. She is rough, but never doubt she will kill or die to protect you or your people.” Abby watched as the red head disappeared into the hidden mouth of their cave.

Nodding she turned away, her shoulders relaxing but the underlying tension still there just beneath the surface. Sighing Ash went to see about Ro and Clarke, no doubt the two would be huddled together either talking or not talking as the case was most often. The two were just comfortable with one another, and if Ash didn’t know better she might have suspected they were doing more than hunting when they went out each day. However there was no... intimacy in their looks or interactions to indicate that, just a kind of kinship that made the Sky Girl a long lost sibling. Entering the cave the pack was still outside so it was just the grounder women and Clarke. “Was that really necessary?” 

Without looking up from the pot over the fire Rowan replied with a flat tone. “Yes.”

Rolling her eyes skyward Ashlynn growled in frustration. “You are beyond aggravating, if you want them to trust us you have to get better at speaking with them.”

That earned her a look. “Why? I don’t care if they do or do not trust me, I will do as Lincoln asked and help them. What more do you want from me sister?”

 _“Help me, dammit! You are gone every day, leaving me alone with them. They are trying so hard to prove themselves and you are ignoring those efforts. Do not be our mother, Rowan, or I will end up hating you as we did her.”_ Ashlynn snapped her frustration at her elder sibling making her resort to their first tongue.

At the comment about their mother Ro rightfully flinched, for many years when they were young they had tried so hard to earn their mother’s approval only to have it either ignored or told it wasn’t enough. After Rowan’s father's death her mother had changed and as a result it had ended the red heads childhood. By her fifth winter Ro had not just herself to take care of but a newborn sister that their mother had little interest in. Ashlynn felt a surge of relief when she saw the woman droop for a moment, it was just for a second and then she straightened again. “As you wish, I will stay here tomorrow.” Clarke just watched the two in silence but at that she chewed her lip in concern.

“What about me?”

“You can stay here or you can go out the back and run with Shade and the others as they will not stick around, of that I am sure.” The petite blonde nodded and began to sip her stew.

Handing a bowl to her sister Rowan huffed in mock annoyance. “They are like small children, it’s ridiculous.”

“They are, haven’t you figured that out yet? Just because they look older than us doesn’t mean they are.” Clarke snickered nearly spitting out the thick broth, never had a statement been more true.


	22. Chapter 22

Two weeks passed and things had calmed considerably, the invention was working day and night and provided them with much needed supplies. What they didn’t save for food they used in medicine, weapons and many such things. They sky people were amazed at how many things one can do with just a single fish. 

Ash sat in the snow with Octavia and children surrounded them as they relaxed enough to explore what they can make with it. It amazed her at the fact that much of this world was so foreign to them as their ways were to her and Rowan. 

“Ash! Something's in the woods and coming this way” Bellamy shouted from the top of the rise facing the woods 

She stood and claimed a spot beside him, hand on her knife in it’s holster, O on her other side, each of them remained still and focused on the woods. She did see movement and she was sure that it wasn’t Rowan, never this early or she would have the pack sound out that they were coming. 

_“We mean you no harm Wolf sisters”_ a deep, masculine voice emerged from the trees before the figure did

 _“Why have you come then?”_ Ashlynn growled, squinting to see the newcomers 

_“We believe the Commander was wrong to betray the Sky people, we followed them here”_ another voice joined in but Ash didn’t see anyone

 _“The Sky people don’t own this territory, we do. Show yourselves”_ she commanded, taking a step forward and seeing Lincoln do the same out of the corner of her eye

Two men finally stepped from the woods, hands in the air, and heading straight for her. Her hand moved from her weapon as the site of the oldest male caught her attention. Though both males sported black hair and gray eyes and intricate tattoos peeked from under their winter clothing. 

Ashlynn assumed the two were brothers since they looked nearly identical. Though the older one kept her attention, there was something about him that she couldn’t place. It wasn’t a bad feeling but a feeling that intrigued her. 

_“You are one of the Wolf sisters”_ a statement rather than a question but she nodded anyway

 _“My name is Ashlynn and you do not know what you have walked into”_ she nodded to Lincoln then to Bellamy to lower their weapons and the rest of the guards followed their lead 

_“I am Ryder, and my younger brother Dirk and I have come to join your cause. Whatever it may be. The Commander has shamed every one of us by her actions. Our clan in the Ice Nation wanted to forget it and continue following her, we do not agree.”_ the man was of similar height to Lincoln, though his skin was a lighter color than his 

_“That can’t be the only reason to venture all this way. Why else have you come?”_ Lincoln jumped in, noticing how distracted she was becoming 

Ryder motioned to his brother who removed a book from his pack and handed it to him, _“My brother and I found this while hunting, I found drawings of this place, and her”_ he tilted his chin in Ashlynn’s direction 

“That was taken from your cave” Octavia said to Lincoln, her tone accusing 

_“We found this in the middle of Tree People territory, it’s been stepped on”_ Ryder approached Lincoln and handed him his book 

Ash crossed her arms over her chest and chewed on her lip, she was sure of what her sister would want her to do. Kick them out. But they were too cute and contrary to popular belief, she was still a living woman with wants. 

_“Fine, you can stay. At least until my sister and I can figure out what to do about you. Set yourselves up over there. Don’t cause any trouble or you won’t like the results”_ she walked away to empty the basket of fish, at this rate it had to be emptied every couple of hours or it would attract other animals 

Lincoln kept a close eye on the two newcomers as they built their own shelter, he was impressed at how efficient they were and how quickly they got it done. He still wasn’t convinced that this was a good idea. 

“Has this ever happened before?” Octavia asked as they sat in the longhouse to eat their evening meal, and out of niceness they had invited Ryder and Dirk to join them but they sat over with Lincoln and much to everyone’s surprise the trio were getting along just fine it seemed 

“No, everyone stays away because of the bone yard, if that doesn’t deter them then it’s the pack. They are afraid of the power we seem to hold over them. Almost like we are spirits instead of real people” Ash played with her food and kept glancing up to catch looks at the brothers, namely Ryder. 

She had distanced herself from men many years ago for many different reasons, it had been so long since she’d had a man, as well as for Rowan. Though her sister didn’t share the opinion that they both needed lovers once in a while. Unfortunately, Ash couldn’t have a lover if Rowan disapproved. She would make the guy disappear, permanently. 

She had known from the moment she had said for them to stay that her sister would be angry when she arrived. But when her sister was gone she was the one that the sky people looked to. They had all looked to her on what to do about Ryder and Dirk. 

Rowan and Clarke rested in a large tree as the pack ate their fill below, they had felled three deer and after taking what they could of the first two they gave the last to them, they did do a lot of the hard work after all. 

“How is Jasper and Monty? And Octavia?” Clarke asked out of the blue, she had been unusually quiet today 

“Monty is fine, trying to use his skills to help his people. Octavia has been becoming close to Ash, they spend a lot of time together.” Rowan didn’t look at her, instead she stared off into the distance, they would have to return home soon 

“And Jasper?” she prodded, using her knife to peel the bark off of the tree 

“He’s...getting there. Whatever happened at the mountain seemed to have an affect on him that’s not so easily shaken. But he’ll come out of it” Clarke nodded at her answer, she refused to ask about her mother, that would send her into a spiral with no hope of stopping 

“Come. We need to head back, before my sister peels off my skin and uses it rather that the deer’s” Clarke chuckled but followed her down the tree and back to the den 

Entering their territory the pack started acting funny, almost nervous and wary. Fear sparked in her chest and Rowan picked up the pace towards the den and her sister, praying that nothing had happened to her while she had been gone.


End file.
